Threads of Destiny
by thaurer
Summary: When a thrilling upheaval of the past sends the Old Kingdom plummeting into a void of chaos and deep magic, the great powers of the charter and free magic will clash to bring about an apocalypse in Death. So mote it be. Follows Kerrigor's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_The dead were everywhere, colorless and disembodied. Most didn't even remotely resemble what once had been their human forms in life. Now they were merely zombies, shadows of the past, always coming. She bolted, running for the distant waters to the roar of the great waterfall that hindered the will of even the Greatest Dead. It surrounded her, engulfing her in its ear-deafening roar. She screamed but her voice was stolen by the crashing falls and was lost._

_The roar was so deafening she could no longer hear even the Dead's systematic drumbeats, though she knew they were still playing and _he_ was coming. Her breath was becoming ragged and it seemed she was drawing no nearer to the falls. She blinked away the perspiration that clouded her vision; her stride became longer as she pushed her body to its limits. But she knew no matter what she did, _he_ would get her. _He_ always did. _

_Without warning a black-blur shot past her head and she was unable to help herself from a quick glimpse back over her shoulder. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, her foot caught in the root of a great tree that shook to the beat of the Dead's drums, seemingly dancing. It took her a moment before she realized she could hear the drums again and that she could see _him_. _

He_ stood as he always did, right in front of her, the Dead King. He hid his face conceivably well from her vision, but she knew he was Dead. He kneeled down before her, a dry-airy sound protruding from his hood that she knew was his laugh. He held out his hand so derived of color and sun it was whiter than freshly fallen snow. She closed her eyes, willing him away, and then it came. Like always, the ringing bell. And everything went black._

Artemis awoke from the dream, her body sweat-covered and her eyes shot with red. With exaggerated urgency she tore the blankets from her; systematically inspecting her ankle and wincing as a scathing pain shot up her and her finger was yanked back, coated in a thin layer of blood. Her face scrunched up as her forefinger extended once more to her ankle, finding it to be badly skinned, as it always was after the dream.

Artemis groaned twisting out of the bed covers. Her feet touched down carefully to the cold stone floor and for a moment she reveled in its pleasant feel as she thought. The dream, which she had come to know so well over the past fortnight was driving her mad. Already she could feel her mind weakening as it tore at her, breaking away at her piece by piece. It would not let her be. Shuddering, Artemis got up, her feet scarcely making noise as she rounded the corner, a lone candelabra and its waxy essence lighting her way as she entered the small kitchen area.

Upon entering Artemis felt much more light hearted, a great sigh leaving her as she turned to stare at the long row of wood that extended all along the room coating the walls in thick layers. She remained standing in the entranceway for a moment, the smell of rancid cheese settling about her, causing bile to rise into her throat along with a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost subconsciously her gaze drifted towards a small cabinet in the far corner of the room and quick, level strides saw her to its contents, of which she took a small water skin and nothing more. Not that there was much to take, Artemis thought tartly, her hand thrusting out and slamming the door shut. The force however caused the door to bounce back, the gesture loud and disgruntling as the door swung on its hinges.

Artemis raised one eyebrow, as if questioning the door for its motive for aggravating her. With a slightly less vibrant flick of the wrist the cabinet finally clicked shut and without further hesitation Artemis had gone from the room, venturing out into the star-filled sky to fetch water from the well. A foolish thing to be doing, when you lived in the middle of the Old Kingdom, but this had never stopped her before. She was most fortunate, in the way of the Dead, at least when she was awake.

Artemis licked her lips, humming softly to herself a happy, merry tune reminiscent of a march. Memory trickled through the recesses of Artemis' mind, as flashes of crowds and people she once knew enticed her. Artemis shifted uneasily as she pushed these thoughts away, instead trying to fully enjoy the clear crisp night that was around her.

By the time she had reached the ancient stone well the sun was beginning to peak its glistening self over the rolling hills; reflecting against the surface of the Ratterlin and glaring fiercely onto Artemis' pale features. Artemis brought her hand up in a pathetic attempt to shield herself, before bending over to peer over the edge of the river.

"Ow," Artemis mouthed as her stiff bones cracked, muscles coiling tighter. She frowned, straightening up slightly before bending over completely and scooping from the gushing river beneath her the alleviating liquid it kept close. Her eyes widened as the first spray of water hit her face, and she half gasped as the second came.

"Cold," Shaking her head and wiping her face of any droplets, Artemis took to her feet, scurrying back from the river as if it were a malignant Dead creature. For some reason Artemis had always found that she had a strong dislike for any running water, though she did not know how to explain it and did not dare tell anyone. The trait was far too well associated with the Dead and it was best to say as little as one needed on that matter.

Now that she had seen to the river, Artemis continued up the winding path to the well that perched itself at the very crest of the hill, right before it began to dip, race down for another twenty yards, and then turn into rocky inarable earth. True, the river itself would have been sufficient enough to quench her water flask of its empty belly, but—Artemis smiled—she had always found that the well was a strange and delighting treasure, a small pleasure in her life, though she knew not why.

Dirt curled and rose up underneath her rambling feet as Artemis ascended the last of the insignificant stepping stones that marked the pathway, flinging herself forward to come to land; her hands grasping the well's circular edge. Immediately a slight tingling took Artemis, and again some lost memory tickled the threads of her mind, as it always had at the well.

Stepping back, Artemis began tracing the tiny dancing marks that coated the stones completely, sighing sadly. They were charter marks. With an almost pitiful motion she brought her other hand back to her own head, extending her fingers to brush against her forehead lightly. There was nothing though, as there would be for a charter mage. Only the faintest of whispers in her mind; like the ringing of a chime…soft, abrupt, and then gone.

Looking almost disappointed Artemis returned to her task at hand, drawing up the old rope and the more ancient bucket it brought with it. The soft gurgling started, and then was complete in a matter of seconds and Artemis capped the flask up, turning on her heels and returning to her home.

"Damn it." Artemis breathed, cursing as she stared blankly at her surroundings. Thoughts of work were thrown aside as Artemis paced the room, before deciding to position herself on the bed.

Wiping a hand across her forehead, Artemis frowned at the sweat that had accumulated there wishing that she could by the heavens just figure out what was wrong with her. Her hands shook terribly as she reached up to draw the curtain aside, pushing the window open. The gusting wind that met her had its effects, but Artemis found it wasn't enough. Why was she mad?

Artemis pursed her lips, arms coiling around her. _Artemis._

Had she really heard someone's voice in her head before, just as she had entered the house? Calling her name. Such a familiar voice too, Artemis had no doubt that she had known the voice from before her accident three months earlier.

"Artemis!" She nearly had a heart attack as the voice, real this time, came roaring up the stairs and through the thin walls of her room. This voice too, was far too familiar.

"Artemis-we need your sorry arse in the kitchen, NOW!"

Artemis scowled, knowing that she had had enough; enough of the people here and enough of the strange dreams and voices. She didn't belong here anyway- no one knew her. No one liked her. She was completely alone.

Artemis frowned as she caressed her scalp, finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on anything but the thought of leaving. But she had to prepare.

Looking around the room, nothing much came to mind for such preparation. Artemis began scouting the room, ignoring the frequent booms from the Inn owner and her boss. By the end of her round around the chamber she had come up with a few scarce nobles, her water flask, a small leather bag, leather boots, and a scantly worn hare-hide jacket. Really, she could ask for no more. Dodging the harsh calls from the kitchen, she slipped over the threshold; swinging the little satchel over one shoulder as she disappeared at last into the cool night.

* * *

It's not like she had any family or really any friends at the Inn. She had worked out of necessity, and so the Inn owners had accepted her out of the same necessity. She figured they'd barely bat an eyelid at her disappearance. Perhaps the old woman of the house would give her husband a tongue-lashing, ranting off nonsense about finding new help at this time of year, but that would be that. There would definitely be no effort to look for her, or any expectations that she would return. She had entered their life as easily as she would leave it. So for the next few days Artemis traveled through the Old Kingdom heading due north, following the Ratterlin as she continued her spontaneous journey. She was still unsure of her destination; it was as if an unearthly force unbeknownst to her was telling her where to go. She just _knew_ which direction to take.

The river took her through many great cities, and an even greater number of smaller, _quaint_ places. By the end of the eighth day of travel, upon entering the city of Orchyre which resided along the Sea of Belisaere, Artemis could take no more of people staring at her constantly.

What was so odd about her that everyone found the need to gawk and point secretly in her direction? Artemis scowled as the combination of poor sleep, little excitement, constant voices in her head, and people in general drove her near the breaking point.

She was close to grabbing the nearest man off the street and demanding him the answer to her question, but with great effort she restrained the desire, pushing it away like she did with so many other things. Finally Artemis gave up with being angry, instead deciding to grab a bite to eat.

The nearest bakery was not far and soon Artemis was munching, slightly more happily on a delectable slice of freshly baked bread which was engulfed in a matter of minutes, her stomach growling in protest at the subsequent offering even as she managed to find the last bit of crumbs.

It was then, as she sat innocently licking her fingers that a very regal carriage came clattering down the paved cobble stone streets. Artemis, who did not often find herself interested in such things, turned, watching as the horse-drawn carriage came to a complete halt a few feet from where she sat, the doors swinging open as if to greet her.

From its depths, a very elegant man emerged. He was tall, perhaps even handsome, bearing a neatly trimmed mustache and carefully guarded gaze. His smile was near flawless as he looked down at her, winking. Artemis smiled, but it was not for the man that her face lit up, but for the sword that rested at his side for the likes of which she had never seen. Charter magic was embosomed into the blade, like that magic of her well.

In the next instance he was gone.

Artemis blinked, rubbing her eyes as if fatigue had suddenly taken her. Was she going even madder? Hallucinations now…what would she do next. But no, something told Artemis that the man that had come bidden by horse and carriage and wielded the magicked sword was not of her imagination.

Thinking curiously to herself, Artemis rose, brushing herself off before moving along the pathway, watching the people bustle around her. Her cool eyes, the color of dark amber glistened thoughtfully. There was a market place, only a few yards from her location now…perhaps she would just take a look. There was bound to be such a sword somewhere, in the miles of shops.

For the remainder of the day Artemis went about from store front to store front looking for a sword such as to the like of the man's. But there seemed to be a lack in such a thing, and when she asked one of the store owners about it, he laughed.

"Charter sword, you say? What do you think I am a Wall maker?"

Artemis did not quite understand the quip but knew that it was better not to ask from now on. It seemed that magicked swords were not an easy find, but she was determined. Yet, the sun was already fading away and Artemis' muscles and bones groaned with misuse and her eyelids drooped. She had wasted her whole day in the city, to come up with nothing.

Embarrassment blossomed within Artemis and decidedly she knew that she was done. She wasn't going to find anything, and by the words of the man, even if she did it would be far out of her price range. Artemis shivered as a sudden gust threw open her coat, adding to her list of reasons to be going. She had no idea where she would be staying tonight, and an inn was out of the question.

With a forlorn expression Artemis began to retrace her steps out of the town, when a small shop stand caught her eyes, the shine of metal glittering in the dying light of the sun.

Artemis frowned at it, temptation growing within her. She knew she shouldn't, but again she felt as if a foreign force was tempting her, baiting her to go. With a shrug to signal her surrender, Artemis headed for the stand vowing to herself that this was positively the last one.

However, it seemed as if Artemis had been mistaken when thinking the stand of any real value, as she was sourly disappointed. The shape of many of the swords in the stand was poor at best and the few that were in descent shape were of no consequence to her. Artemis sighed, when something _dark_ caught her eye.

In the far corner of the stall, hidden out of plain view was the most peculiar sword Artemis had ever seen. Its blade was obsidian in color and as Artemis took a closer look, grabbing it from it's upholster, she found it to be of some strange stainless steel. Just like the sword the man had held.

Their make was similar and yet, it had to be the most beautiful sword she had ever seen, even without the dazzle of the charter marks that the other man had held upon his. Wrapping her fingers around the blade, Artemis discovered the sword to be big for her. A man's sword, she decided, weighing it in her clasp. It was light for its look of ferocity. Artemis twirled it in her wrist, enjoying the sound as it whizzed past her ear. The jewel that was bedded at the heart of the hilt was dazzling as well, its many surfaces glowing scarlet.

Still…without marks of the charter did Artemis really want it? A sword would still be useful, but no doubt this would leave her with little money, if any at all. No more city-bought food and no horse. Artemis frowned, contemplating her decision when the sword began thrumming.

Surprised, Artemis leaned closer to the sword as the line formed into a swirling mass and a blotchy scarlet pool formed. Artemis blanched as she deftly poked it; withdrawing sharply. It was blood.

But before Artemis could even drop the blade, the blood was dissolving into its dark steel, forming letters, then words. _I was made by those who walk the River of Death. Through me the coals of the Dead will be stirred, the fire rekindled and restored. I am Night's Death, the unknown, the unheard- ash upon the water._

Artemis stepped back in surprise and fell backwards, dropping the sword. It landed with a loud clang that reverberated across the stand and most undoubtedly, further. This immediately drew all eyes near the small front to turn in her direction but Artemis did not hear the noise of the sword or the people's murmurs, and neither did she see their stares. Her eyes and all senses were alert and held by the sword, as the fiery, wispy letters slowly turned back into the hideous blood red stain before dissolving into the sword once more. Мертвый.

"Miss?" Artemis leapt at least a few feet into the air, nearly sticking the person near her as she turned around grasping for the sword, her eyes wide.

"Whoa—I didn't mean to startle you-"

"ME?" Artemis all but laughed, near hysterics.

The man frowned, placing a steady hand on her shoulder as Artemis clenched the blade to her side, taking the man in. He was stocky and although he seemed to only be in his mid twenties, already he was balding, great chunks of blond hair tumbling form his head.

Artemis gulped, gaining rein over her voice as she tried to forms words. She needed to leave. "Please-I'm fine. I got startled-when I cut myself on the blade. I'm fine, thank you."

The man did not release her; he was evidentially concerned for her. "Is it a bad wound?"

Artemis shook her head quickly.

"It's a nice blade," he said, eyeing the sword with admiration. Artemis simply nodded, unsure of what else to say to this man.

"My name is Solomon." The man extended his hand, which Artemis cautiously met with hers.

"Are you going to buy the damn blade or what?" Barked someone from behind Solomon. Artemis turned to see the person she recognized as the storekeeper. She blinked, thinking.

"Um...yes. How much is it?"

"7 gold nobles."

Artemis handed the money over instantly, with a slight frown.

The store owner took the money greedily, not noting Artemis' hesitant glance before stomping away; the sound of his steps echoing throughout the very silent store.

Artemis winced at his exit, turning back to Solomon. "Well...it was nice to meet you Mr. Solomon but it is getting late and I have to go and hire a boat." It was a quick lie. She would rather not share with this man that she was staying on the outskirts of the city, completely…alone. With a quick turn she expected to be gone but was stopped as Solomon suddenly laughed, slapping Artemis on the back, almost causing her to trip. She quickly sheathed the sword after that, looking at the man quizzically. Was he daft, or just mad?

The man continued to chuckle for another few seconds before grinning. "You're looking for a boat? I happen to own one of the only ones around. Why don't you follow me and I'll fix you up?"

Artemis reluctantly agreed after a moment's thought. She hadn't wished for a boat, but, if it would get her away from him and this town, so be it.

* * *

With a strong wind, a few hours were all it took to cross the Sea of Saere, staying close to the coast and arriving at the very South Western bank of Belisaere. With the last of her gold nobles Artemis paid Solomon and with a quick thank you was on her way.

Her path took her past the city of Belisaere, leaving the safety of the aqueducts to travel into the forest. She was unwilling to spend another moment in a big port city. She just needed to locate a secluded area where she could take refuge for the night. Still…an eerie sensation settled over her and Artemis hardly noticed her hand straying to the hilt of her new sword every few moments, as if expecting a secret attack.

She had traversed a mile, and the night's thick blanket was already coming. Artemis shivered, rubbing her arms uselessly as she tried to find anyplace remotely warm. She would freeze tonight if she wasn't careful. Yet if she didn't stop she would collapse of exhaustion. Finally, coming to a decision Artemis started for a nearby oak tree, its limbs twisting like pinnacles into the sky. It seemed, almost familiar.

The bark felt cool under her fingertips and Artemis frowned, hoping that it would not become much colder. But as soon as the thought had left her, as if some foreign force had heard her unspoken thought, the wind started to pick up turning into a mad howl and whipping leaves, sticks, and other debris into her face. Artemis frowned, using her arm to block the pure force of the torrent; fighting and straining against the winds that seemed to will her back. So fixed on her fight with the hellish storm, Artemis did not notice them lessening until they had altogether ceased; sending her hurtling forward into a very moist pile of leaves.

"Ugh," she huffed, quickly scurrying up and wiping the paper-thin objects from her face and hair, though they wished to stay. Straightening back up Artemis looked ahead, planning on climbing into her protective tree. But there was something in the distance, something peculiar.

An obscure sensation swept over her, a strange feeling and then a putrid, acrid smell filled her. In a blink of an eye the creature was right in front of her, and for the first time Artemis recognized its black form, the smell of free magic and decay wafting heavily about it. The horrible being in front of her was the creature that ever dwelled in her dreams. The creature of the Greater Dead.

Artemis stumbled back making sure to keep her footing. _I won't let it happen_ she thought frantically, determined this time to escape. Before the creature could make its expectant chuckle Artemis turned—sprinting madly away.

The creature seemed almost surprised at her reaction, before the same dry cackle escaped its black ominous mouth, its voice slicing through the air like a blade to butter.

"You have come, my darling, as we had planned so long ago-but-I am perplexed. You bring me my sword and your love, but yet you conspire to run from me? Artemis, my dove, I never regarded you so fickle." At this the creature chuckled again not making any move to stop or hinder Artemis' sprint onward and for a second Artemis almost stopped in surprise. She could no longer see the creature but its voice filled the whole forest with a raspy rattling voice that had long been put out of use.

"Perhaps you do not appreciate what I have done for you?" It hissed suddenly, appearing in front of her. Artemis' eyes widened in surprise, and with a quick jerk to the left she tried to escape the creature's wrath only to be captured within its arms, which held her securely.

His skin, (for the creature was decidedly male) so black and ominous, blazed like fire but yet also contained a strange cooling effect that chilled her bones, slowing her thoughts. She began to struggle, but as the chill consumed her she could no longer think of escape, so consumed by it. All she could do was utter one question, "Wh-who are you?" And even as the question left her lips her eyelids began drifting shut. Every fiber in her body seemed to have become numb with cold and yet the fiery flesh of the creature, so comfortable, was inviting her to sleep. How could she win a battle against both the numbing effects that dulled her brain and the subtle warmth that crept through her bringing her slowly to sleep? It was a full minute before the creature said anything more, and when he did he seemed almost confused, though it was hard to tell, his voice so menacing and unchanging.

"Who am I? What a strange question to ask… Does your memory fail you? Do you not remember me?" It asked with a strange curiosity creeping into its voice, much like that of an adolescent. Artemis slowly nodded, which was met by another full minute of silence.

Finally he spoke, his voice hushed as if he meant to keep their words secret from prying eyes. "That would explain a lot, my dove. Our love is of a tragic kind, it seems. Regrettable, that you have lost our memories. No doubt the Abhorsen was behind this." His gaze softened significantly and he turned from her, looking ashamed. He continued. "You need not fret; however, all will be remembered in time. For now you shall accompany me to meet my current blood-foe." He chuckled. "Perhaps the reservoir will restore your memories and then, together, we will rid the world of the Charter."

* * *

Author Note: I actually wrote this a very long time ago. This is based off a bunch of forum sites I did with a friend, so hopefully if I ever get around to editing this, things will start to make more sense (I know it's probably a bit confusing now). I used to have this on my other name, but seeing as the email was obsolete and I already had this account, I just transferred it over (so sorry for any inconveniences) . Just as a warning, Kerrigor is obviously going to be a bit OOC, and it will focus mainly on new characters instead of necessarily Sabriel, Touchstone etc. :D But I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome. This work in general needs a lot of work before I post it up here, but I do have six more chapters already edited so if I get some reviews, I'll be sure to post them!

Credits due to Garth Nix and his awesome stories. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Antigone drove her heels into the sides of her stud, leaning forward over his neck. There was a jerk as the stallion jumped in acceleration, and then the country was flying past with a whirl of blurred color. She wound her fingers further into his mane as they roared down a slim slope to the old road. From here they looped the moorland, eluding the deeper parts where the grasses grew to great bogs, and the graveyards of men.

The wind swept around her, pulling at her raven hair, and the billowy stable clothes she'd thought to wear. With this, and the ringing of hoof beats in her ears, Antigone lost herself in silence, and hardly thought to look up as they approached the outskirts of Belisaere. Gradually the stallion's long stride grew shorter, and the clatter of hooves became only a thud mingled with his great heaving pants. Antigone watched his hot breath curling into the moist air with interest, before setting her gaze on the city itself, a bleak model, hardly reminiscent of the past. She could not remember a time when the great towers of Winding Post, though barely visible across the sea, were not cracked and rutted. The castle itself was rotten within the old city-its glorious spires and turrets fallen against the rocks and into the sea, and the belfry was long begotten by age. Antigone turned a sad eye to the tall alleys which threaded the city now, and kicked her mount in that direction, with a lonesome glance at the wealth of Belisaere's past.

It was a new age, kept by grim hours. The day was reared with weak crops and beggars, and the night haunted by the denizens of death. That was the fate of the old city now, and the remainder which rested beneath the protection of a most powerful aqueduct, had fallen into despair. Numbers were thinning, and Antigone noticed very few children playing. Waste lined the street curbs, and stained streaks along the sides of old buildings which brought a wrinkle to her nose. Determinedly she went onward into the city, where the market drew the wealth of merchants, and prevented such deterioration. Presently she dismounted, hitching the stallion outside a finer inn, kissed his nose, and went about her business. In fact, Antigone had come to market for supplies, as she often did when the harvests grew thin. She hurried into the bustling marketplace, bristling at the smaller pickpocket children when they neared her coin purse. What needs she had were purchased quickly from the butcher and the baker, although she made one quick stop for a parcel of wax candles as she returned to her stallion's post, avoiding the more mischievous young men, one of whom gave her a pert wink as she dodged quick hands. Antigone reached the post quickly, checking her parcels to be sure they were present before packaging them into the stallion's saddlebags. She was buckling the bags with heaving effort when a strange man butted into her, knocking her aside.

Antigone fell into her mount with a slight yell of outrage as she whirled and stared after him. Any kind person might have stopped and any malignant chaps would have at least turned to give her a sour look, so the fact that he kept on was remotely puzzling. She may have simply shrugged it off with a scowl but for three strange things; the man's clothing, his harried expression, and the bell bandolier that even in the distance stood clearly pronounced against a blazon of silver keys. She watched curiously at his back, before a strange impulse overcame her, and her hand dropped from the stallion's flanks.

She wrapped the lead tighter around the pole, and despite common sense that told her to stay with the horse-to watch her precious goods- turned and hurried after the man. She could hardly trace his path through the stifling crowd, but an odd thrum in her mind gave her direction, echoing in heart and tugging at the very edges of her soul. Antigone knew she was following something not to be tampered with, though she hardly knew what, until she recalled the bandolier again. There was a whisper in her mind; _Mosrael._

Every now and then the vibrancy of his blue overcoat would draw her eyes, and she would spot a path before she lost him. Before long Antigone knew she had been hopelessly lured, as the tall imposing aqueduct loomed over her. He could not have come this way, she was sure, for no one dared the dead city, but yet the thrum persisted, drawing doubt into her mind. Had he indeed crossed? Antigone inspected the aqueduct, all down its length. One end continued on as far as she could see along the edge of the little ramshackle houses that lined the city. The other flowed much the same, passing over a small streambed and its small archaic bridge. With courage rising in her, she most likely would have aimed to go over the bridge, but the archers stationed there warned against it. Instead she frowned, and stepped up to the guards at the border, waving a mark of persuasion into her mind, and praying for all she was worth that the guards there hadn't enough charter to sense it for what it was.

At first she was doubtful, but it seemed after all that the border men were more concerned with keeping things out then in. If it ever weighed on them that such allowance could be the death of a young woman, they never made it known. The first man she encountered gave her a brief check, tested her charter, and stood aside so quickly that she might have scoffed if they had not been allowing exactly what she had hoped for in the first place. Even so, she would have to hurry to keep up with her query. After quick sideways glances, and a reassurance of the strength of the sun on her back, she crept forward into the rotten streets. She could hear strange noises emanating from the depths of windowless rooms and shadowed ruins, and resolved simply to keep her head down and to hurry on her way before nightfall.

The consistency of the thrum grew the further she went from the aqueduct, although it was almost an hour walk at a brisk pace before she saw the man again, slipping through the iron fenced park below Palace hill as he made his way the charred remains of the palace proper. At last, Antigone decided distance was agreeable, and kept well out of his sight, despite the difficulty that arose in this by dodging the long shadows cast by park trees. He brought her at last to a thin passageway, hardly discernable amongst the ruins of the palace. She stopped at the entrance, shivering at the very sight of it. She could smell what must be the dank reservoir, and her nostrils flared as the terrible odor of free magic wafted from its depths. Again, it was the thrum that drew her on, but before she crested the first step, the tug of a whim made her look back. Antigone could hardly make out the shadowed form on the vista, but as it formed and solidified, it struck a tremor in her heart. It stood in full sunlight, wreathed with the gloom of a thick, unnatural fog, unrecognizable for all of its vaguely humanoid shape. Antigone twisted back, and dove immediately into the passage. The creature was no mere shadow hand, she was sure, and it had already cornered her back. There was only one way now, into the reservoir warn her query, the man with the blazon of silver keys.

The steps seemed to descend forever, all the while leaving behind the security of the sun. The walls were slimy under her hands as she fumbled blindly but for a small bob of charter light ahead which cast shadows on the craggy steps. The deeper she followed the path; the stronger a feeling of despair pounded her, hounded by the broken charter beneath her.

The reservoir itself was spotted with shafts of light, skimming over cool columns which formed around the center stones. At last Antigone stumbled and hit cool water, gasping as a terrible sickness shot through her. The water she had hit was near waist deep, enveloping her in an icy embrace as she went, and out in the very center of the dark realm, was a lone figure. Splashes echoed off the walls, resounding and, to her horror, drawing the immediate attention of the man. In a moment's time he slipped his hand into his bandolier and withdrew the smallest of bells. As soon as the accustomed thrumming had begun, it was gone with the bell. Antigone threw up her hands in defense.

"Please!"

He hesitated for just a moment, as if checking the air for something. "Speak your name, girl, I feel the charter in you." The man replied coarsely.

She stood heaving for breath to fight the sickness as she gathered her thoughts, and ignored his question. "The Greater Dead approach." She said finally with an effort. "The creature can well withstand the sunlight...I have come to warn you." It seemed even her dreadful whisper managed to find its way around the cavern and up the steps to the North, for not a moment later, a deep fog began to roll in.

Antigone's attention switched back, as she stared at the shadows falling on the walls of the stair. A steady echo of hissing breath slid down her spine, chilling her with its effect.

"What is it?" She asked hopelessly.

"It is Kerrigor. Come to me quickly, child!" The man commanded, motioning with his right hand. Antigone looked behind her, first noting the distance between herself and the stairs. The sun. She had waded forward a ways in her haste to alert the man and now it seemed so far...She would never make it back before that monster saw her and even then he would know she was there, somewhere.

Making her decision Antigone lurched forward sloshing through the dark waters to take the man's hand. He pulled her closer to him and aimed his sword into the water. There were three shining charter marks glowing brilliantly on the bottom of the reservoir in a quarter diamond.

"I cannot summon the north mark." He admitted to her. "I haven't it in me."

Antigone nodded and grasped his hand harder as if to reassure herself. Focusing the North mark in her mind she channeled her power to him despite the sick feeling in her stomach, and watched the mark flow easily down his sword to strike its place between east and west.

Antigone gave him an almost triumphant look, before the sloshing of water heralded Kerrigor at last. He was a ghastly figure of shadow-an unyielding material reminiscent of a starless sky. His black fingers were curled cruelly around another's wrist, a woman Antigone suspected, for the hand was thin-boned and slender, though the majority of her was hidden by the beast's malignant bulk.

"I'd have thought better of you, Abhorsen, if you had come alone." The voice curdled her insides with its striking resonance, "But since you insist, I shall be glad to spill the girl upon the stones. She is blood for the breaking." He spoke cruelly. Antigone cast a fearful look at the Abhorsen but his eyes were trained on the shadowy mass, and a moment later she was shoved bodily behind him. She struggled briefly for balance, dousing herself in the cold water, but did not attempt to disregard his protective wall. Somehow such a shield seemed sufficient, and she reduced herself to gasping calming breaths of frigid air.

The cavern was suddenly rocked by an earth-shattering explosion catapulting fragments of rock and debris into the walls of their diamond, only to be casually deflected. However, despite this small victory, the solid gold flares of charter marking the diamond had faded some shades, growing duller with every assault thrown at them. Somewhere beyond Abhorsen's body, Kerrigor's harsh laugh grated her ears as he chortled, "Strongly cast, Abhorsen. But will it be enough?" Abhorsen gave no response but to reach for his bells, Kibeth the Walker, and Saraneth, the sixth. In a combination, he began to swing them back and forth, one after the other, emitting a grave, brassy sound, until a figure eight formed within their paths.

"Bells!" Kerrigor hissed. "I will not be so easily overcome!" He said sadistically. But he was walking now; compelled by Kibeth as the last of his will was suspended by only a string, but the thing had one more trick to play. Abhorsen's glare deepened at the idea in Kerrigor's eyes as if anticipating what was to come next. It was his hoarse whisper that rattled the ensuing silence.

"Run. Go now!" He ordered, pulling something from around his neck. He pressed it into her hand as he shoved her from the diamond, breaking its protection for the both of them. "RUN!"

Antigone did not need more persuading. She bolted, swimming, slipping, and sloshing toward one of the stairs where she finally managed to stumble up the mossy steps toward the surface. A second later an explosion of free magic rumbled up from the reservoir consuming Antigone in its power. The rank smell burned her nostrils and took the breath from her lungs. Antigone collapsed in a dead faint, fingers clasped tightly around Abhorsen's small gift.

* * *

Antigone pushed herself up and winced at the protest of her cramped muscles. Fog and a dim memory of a man clouded her mind...Abhorsen. That was his name. Was he still down there, in the darkness of the reservoir? She shuddered, remembering that abhorrent wave of magic that had whipped over her with its suffocating metallic stench; almost like the taste of blood...Weakly she stood, and stepped cautiously toward the entrance once more, feeling unfulfilled, and empty. To satisfy herself, she felt she had to know what had become of Abhorsen. More carefully than before, she edged down the stairs though apart from the occasional patter of water droplets from the ceiling, the entirety of the reservoir was completely silent. There was no smell of free magic, nor any glowing eyes lurking in the shadows. Assuming it was safe Antigone cast the smallest of light flares to hover around until finally it positioned itself above Abhorsen. She started at the sight of him.

His right hand was held aloft as if to shield himself from Kerrigor's wrath while the other grasped his sword at his side. There were ice crystals forming in his hair and the thin sheets of frost that covered his body made him look more of glass then flesh. Wonderingly she reached out and touched his ghostly arm, recoiling in astonishment as the frost melted under her fingertips. She bit her lip, restraining the tears that threatened... In a way this was her fault.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, making her gasp as something jabbed into her hand to draw a droplet of crimson blood. Opening it she recognized the necklace he had given her, a miniature long sword, laying majestically across her palm. In one moment it was no larger than a walnut and the next it had begun to grow. The sword stretched and pulled and soon was bigger than her finger, her hand, her arm. Antigone almost dropped it, but rather then lose it in the bitter waters, she gripped it tighter until at last her hands were dwarfed by a full emblazoned sword, resembling Abhorsen's own in nearly every feature.

Dimly Antigone was aware of the path her fingers sketched along its shaft in line with the charter marks it bore. Peering through the gloom, she read them.

_I am Gehrinm; mirror to my kin-light upon the river. Wrought with flesh I was bound by the great ones, of many purposes and intents. Dyrim heard me. Mosrael brought me. Astarael wields me, to put the living to peace, for this is their inevitable path._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"RUN!"

The words were urgent as the man pushed forth his companion, signaling her towards a shadowed exit. The creature hissed, sputtering; and in the next minute he had swelled to fill the whole of the cavern and Artemis' vision. But even his great bulk, which made the darkness seem pale in comparison, could not dull the blaze that came next.

It was as if time had stopped as all sound faded away completely. It consumed the whole room and swept over her like a lurid wave, taking her by storm. Artemis scream was silenced and even as she clamped her eyes shut, the light claimed her, penetrating her eyelids to delve further into her mind. There was no escape.

_Her eyes blinked lazily as she tried to bring them fully open, finding the task difficult as her eye lids remained tenaciously shut, much like a child that holds tight to a much beloved toy. She struggled for a moment before she wrenched them open, stumbling head first into the frigid waters as she overbalanced. _

_The experience was not a familiar feeling, as the water overtook her head pulling her under with a force like iron. The water, no longer a deep dark black, was now a dull shade of gray that pulled at her, dragging her along its bottom. _

_Artemis began struggling, kicking out fiercely as she tried to wrench herself free from the undertow that the waist-deep water had suddenly acquired. Why was it so strong? And why was she drowning?_

_Bubbles began escaping rapidly from her tightly clasped lips, as she looked frantically around. Death surrounded her, like an old tattered curtain and dejectedly, Artemis' struggles began to lessen till they had ceased all together, her limbs going completely still._

_In the distance, the roar of a crashing waterfall was audible though it was greatly distorted under the water's surface. What a strange dream, Artemis thought tiredly. But she would soon be awake… and then this would all be over. Or perhaps she would never wake, she thought wickedly. Either way, soon it would be over._

_She was nearing the falls, the roar intensifying till it was like thunder in her ear, causing her eardrums to vibrate and throb in pain. Artemis tried to reach out to halt her trudge forward as if the liquid would magically solidify and hold her against the current. _

_She continued though, drawing nearer and nearer to the falls. Artemis gazed dreamily up at the surface wondering just how long it had been since she had gone under. It seemed far too long for her to hold her breath. _

_Perhaps she _was_ dreaming. _

_As if in answer to her thought, a slithery black tendril of smoke broke through her gray surroundings to coil around her flesh, circling her waist multiple times before taking her arms. Artemis laughed; and the water rushed into her mouth—snuffing out her life force._

Almost as quickly as it had come, the light brightened and then dimmed; fading away into nothing but a memory. Artemis blinked back the dots boring into her skull as she shot up, looking around dazedly as she struggled to see into the seemingly darker cavern, clutching uselessly at the caverns walls that were slick with a slippery grotesque substance. She sputtered briefly, eyes wide with disbelief.

The water lapped, slurping at her leg as Artemis regained semi-composure, taking a sharp intake of breath; the sound clear around the room echoing across the walls.

It was then that she realized she was alone and she was instilled with a great sense of relief and fear. No one else was here. The Dead creature was gone and whatever had taken him had consumed the other two people as well.

Banishing the nightmarish dream from her mind, Artemis sniffed the air slightly, finding it to be moist and damp as she pulled herself along the wall; hoping to be going in the correct direction. She was going to leave this place with all haste, and when she was safe, she would plot out her next move...

However her retreat was not as hasty as she would have cared for, her legs dragging under the waist deep water. White, pale flesh contrasted sharply to the shadows about her and the little color she had was gone. Her hands were numbing and she stumbled as it became increasingly difficult to hold on to the jagged rocks.

It was just as she was passing by the broken charter stone that she noticed the slight _plop_ and then the unmistakable splash of liquid as someone began wadding through the treacherous water, coming towards her.

Her heart clenched, its pace racing at an ungodly rate. Slowly she sank into the rock wall hoping beyond all hope that whoever it was they would just pass her by.

She continued to stay glued to the wall looking like a petrified doe when the soft glow of something in the distance came to her view. Her eyes narrowed, trying to take it in, but from the distance it was hard. Even as it neared she could not distinguish what the aberrant swamp-colored beacon was.

The light continued to come, the soft ripple it sent out almost a pleasure as it lapped warmly up Artemis' side.

It stopped then, swaying slightly from side to side before stalling all together and for a second it looked as if the light had dissolved into the darkness completely.

"So he escapes me again."

She could feel the hair on her neck rise, her fingers tightening. The fog-green eyes, for she now knew them for what they were, opened wider, and she could hear a resonating sigh as the creature stepped forth with black tendrils whipping out in every direction like tiny wisps of smoke.

He smiled at her. "Still, he could not foil our plan. Though, there is…her." He sniffed the air dryly, sucking in breath in huge hissing gulps. "No matter."

His hand extended towards her as if expecting her to take it. Artemis frowned, shaking her head uselessly as if the simple gesture could dissuade a being of the Greater Dead.

He did not advance on her but she almost wished he would. Even that could not possibly be worse than the contemplating glimpse that he bestowed upon her now, and that fact that he neither extended the 'hand' further nor withdrew it. His eyes narrowed, but it was not in an angry sort of way and Artemis found herself almost _feeling_ for him. She shivered, whisking all thoughts of sympathy away.

"Clearly your memory evades you, still." His voice was like a delectable sweet, coated in layer after layer of honey as the words left his lips in a whimsical whisper. How he had changed his vocal capacity so greatly she was unsure, but he sounded…actually human. His face split in a satisfied grin as her eyes showed the confusion in them and this time he made a move for her, snaking his body mass around her, the heat emitting off of him-soothing.

Artemis combated with him briefly, her hands flying to strike at him only to have her palm pass through his body as if it was a cloud, only deceitful. With an exasperated half-glare at what she assumed his head, her efforts again were ceased, just as they had in the river. Her mind craved for repute and she no longer cared what became of her, body and soul.

He cackled, a deep rumbling sound that sent more shivers running up her spine. His black shapeless form brushed up against her cheek and she learned into it without realization, receiving another chuckle.

"Your memory must not be tucked away _too_ tightly. The Abhorsen was never a very crafty man." He frowned. "Perhaps it would help for you to see me as I once was, a long time ago. I almost forgot...what I once was. What I could be again," for a reason that escaped Artemis, these last words made her heart flutter like an un-caged love bird and then quicken as fear rose within her. She was afraid that the creature would notice the outlandish joy she felt for him.

However, his gaze was averted from her in a rare occasion and was instead pointed towards the stairwell in which they had descended into this pit of despair. "Let the light show, what time dare not."

He started forward, startling Artemis severely as she was wrenched forward, the surrounding darkness of the creature barely feeling capable of holding her in place. She clawed at him furtively but he only gripped her closer, so the efforts soon died away.

Their journey was not long, and as the remaining stairs were tackled in a single pounce, the golden sun's rays still waiting to meet them at the top even as it slipped further behind the treetops. But though the sun was greatly fading the glare that blinded Artemis momentarily was still harsh and she blinked back tears of pain, feeling ridiculous. How many times would this happen in one day?

Her eyes were sketched with red as she waited for the sun to be subdued by the evergreens that stretched yards into the air. At last with one last slinky descent downward the sun vanished.

"Artemis,"

His voice brought her attention streaming back to him, her gaze floating up towards his black ominous head…only to find that it was no long black though ominous…that was questionable.

Her muscles seized as if unable to handle the sight in which she now took in. Her mouth was deprived of all its moisture and she licked her parched lips, mind racing. His endlessly deep, dark blue eyes glistened down at her haughtily as he held his chin up higher, as if to show himself off like a proud show dog. His brow was cocked curiously at her and his smile was dashing; …near perfect. He was handsome, even.

Artemis frowned, examining his features. Her hand extended shortly before freezing and sinking back down.

He chuckled, bringing his own giant hand up to take hers in his, a faint glowing mark visible on it. With a slow sluggish movement he dragged her hand up laying it on his cheek bone as he rubbed and caressed hers. Her mouth fell open as she ran her hand along his skin searching for the default in it; the stitch of magic that would be evident on even the most perfected of simulacrum. But it wasn't there.

"No hair," she said, studying his face.

"None." He shook his head, winking at her and even without his mustache she recognized him as the man from the carriage.

"Real," she could hardly believe it. He was real…

He bent his head down by her, slowly lowering his mouth to hers. Dreamily, she wrapped her fingers into his thick brown hair letting her lips part.

The contact erupted as if dynamite had exploded in her head; the fusion of past and present, reeking of torture, death, and lost love; sending her hurling back. He barely caught her, cradling her in his arms as she gasped, falling close to unconsciousness.

She took one last frantic glance up at him though his features were no longer visible in a swirl of darkness and shadow. But she knew this shadow's face.

* * *

Hours had passed since they had left the recesses of the reservoir to travel through the nearby forest, thick with greenery. Staying conscious was a struggle but Artemis managed, watching as the Dead King slipped nimbly through even the tightest of spots; avoiding trees and other mysterious silhouettes to become apart of the shadows themselves. If energy had been lent to her she might have pondered how he managed to do this with herself held protectively in her arms but found she was unable to form coherent thought.

Sleep was the only thing she could do and yet even that would not come. Her mind, so aimless and functionless was constantly flittering like a small kitten to a mouse and she found it was uncontainable. Body exhausted and mind restless Artemis was torn between the realms of dream and waking and with a helpless, muffled sigh, coiled herself tighter into Kerrigor's form. At least he brought strong soothing warmth to her.

"We're here,"

Artemis heard the voice but was unable to tear herself from her comfortable position. The thought of movement was not enticing and it seemed far simpler just to ignore the world and remain still and placid.

Though sleep had not taken her, Artemis barely noticed as she was gently lifted from her current position, slowly being brought to her feet as she blinked furiously, unable to see for a moment. As if to reassure her, soft warmth crept across her hand and Kerrigor's hand consumed her own it in his massive grip.

"Down into the cave," his voice slithered like venomous vipers over her and she repressed a shudder as she nodded, as if to confirm him of her decision. Careful feet brought her a few steps further and a shaky hand stretched out to grope blindly at the rocky plateau. Her eyes were unable to delve into the darkness but Kerrigor was always at her side, standing quietly. He seemed content to let her struggle.

Artemis turned for a moment to frown at him but his reaction, if he had any at all, was invisible to her through the sea of black. It took a few minutes through the sense of touch alone to make the calculations necessary to determine the entranceway's size, which she had found soon after starting. Its width was barely an arms length and the height didn't seem much better, as it was she would be bowing her head to the stones. She doubted Kerrigor who towered like a massive tower over her would make it through.

He chuckled then and with a knowing glance bent over her, as if he were about to whisper intriguing words into her ear. His hand lowered, entwining around her waist and before she knew what was happening; his other hand had taken her. Artemis blanched, trying to leap away from his black constricting cloud as he came at her but her attempts to break away were frivolous and soon she had a thick coat of soot like substance, crawling across every inch of her skin.

She leapt forward, racing through the entry way with agility and energy that she should not have possessed. She could feel the skin being torn from her hands as she hurried still further, scraping them accidentally, the flesh scraping off-but fear had seized her in a strict embrace and would not yield. It was only a matter of seconds before the cavern widened but her mind, so distraught, could hardly take in the difference in spacious grounds. She dashed forward; only to be stopped as a great fog lurched over her.

"Get away from me!" Her voice was shrill and high, a pain even to her own ears as she pivoted, tumbling over herself as his arms extended around her waist once more sparking a new wave of terror within her. Her arms fell forward and she felt a cold pressure in her palm, recognizing the ragged surface of a small rock. Her face twisted in anguish.

Scooping up one of her arms Kerrigor examined it with darting eyes. "Blood?" He croaked questioningly as he gazed at the long scrapes.

Deciding Artemis wrenched the rock from its place, thrusting it at Kerrigor's head.

He recoiled instinctively, and though she knew it did not harm him it gave her time to lunge forward and roll to her feet. Her heart began racing and her feet swept under her, speeding her away in long strides that resounded eerily across the cavern.

"Artemis?" He appeared before her in an instance looking confused. She quickly tore herself from her path swiveling to avoid him entirely. But he did not pursue, instead looking hurt as his eyes widened to stare off into the distance blankly.

Artemis could feel the same sympathy she had felt at the reservoir pull at her conscious, willing her to turn back. But she wouldn't dare it.

She burst through the opening of the small cave, and in seconds was submerged in the dense forest. The brisk cool night air greeted her and relief filled her like the air to her lungs as she continued running.

But he still did not pursue, or even emerge from the cavern. Artemis cocked her head as she halted, before continuing on at a slower pace that continued to decline as she strayed further from the cave.

Nothing. Artemis carefully tucked herself into a nearby shrubbery as to conceal herself and waited. Surely he would come for her, this man who claimed her as his. But his fog-green eyes were no where in sight. He must not care; she thought finally breaking her eye contact with the cave. She frowned, feeling suddenly…depressed. Abjectly she lowered her head to the grass, feeling the hard earth beneath her before falling into a restless sleep.

The morning's light proved the situation no less promising as Artemis stretched cramping muscles, curling out from the scrunched position she had slept in. Stiffly she crawled forth from underneath the brush that struck at her with sharpened points, drawing blood. She fought down a yelp as it threatened to leave her lips, and looked almost glaringly at the cave mouth which had become little more than a ball of darkness in the distance. She gave one last tug and then was free of the bush, gasping as she ran her raw hands across a jagged rock; causing more blood to spill forth.

Artemis cursed twisting her hands into fists as she rose from the ground, dirt and other notable items tumbling off of her in the process. Her mouth felt completely dry and her stomach empty. Rubbing her neck and spreading filth and blood across it, she turned away from the cave, unwilling to look at it. Was there perhaps a stream nearby? Setting her arms back at her side she set off, intent on a wash.

However as she head feared, there was no running water anywhere.

With an aching throb in her head Artemis collapsed to the ground, rubbing her skull with a numb, bloody hand. There was really no point in staying; she thought, opening tearing eyes as she grasped for a small stick, running it along the dirt to form various designs in the dust. She had no food and no running water…and apparently no love. Not that she wanted him, anyway.

Yet she couldn't help but keep glancing over at the small cave, wondering if he would ever emerge. She found herself turning to it once again, suddenly noticing its increased size—now a large boulder. She was growing closer. Again she cursed; this times her own stupidity and unwillingness to leave. It was foolish of her she knew. Kerrigor could be waiting for her anywhere-perhaps even now he was setting a cunning trap to lure her in. And who knew how strong their _love_ would be.

Perhaps he'd favor a bite from her instead.

At the very moment the thought left her mind there was a great THRACK and then, a cracking shot through the still innocence of the forest, sending a nest of birds scattering into the air. Artemis froze, kneeling down as she watched.

Before her was not the horrible black monster that she had expected, but a man. Artemis' heart sparked with hope until realization dawned on her as she stumbled forward to catch a glimpse of the man's steady blue eyes, noticeable even at such a distance. She scowled but remained hidden, watching as he took down another tree with a kick; letting it fall to the ground in a fury of debris and twittering as even more birds flocked to the skies. Emotionlessly his hand reached upward to pull from his back the scabbard that rested there and the black sword which sent shivers through Artemis, making an audible sliding noise as it was set free from its holdings.

Stepping back Kerrigor eyed the tree conspicuously as he paused, a strange smile spreading across his face before he brought the sword down upon its hard bark.

Artemis almost laughed at his efforts. Who had ever heard of cutting wood with a sword? To her bedazzlement however, the wood immediately split apart leaving a clean and thorough cut. There were no sparks and not even the slightest of blemishes on the sword itself.

Artemis gawked, eyes widening as she turned and fled from the sight; shuddering as the next THWACK came.

* * *

It had been two days now since she had run out on him and his malignant self. Artemis watched secretly from her location, clustering secretly behind a batch of trees that shielded her almost perfectly from his sight. She watched as he stalked surreptitiously through the forest; his query a small doe. His eyes hardened and glittered with malice that sent shivers down her spine and then he leapt—Artemis twitched away as he landed on the neck of the defenseless animal, breaking its spinal cord instantly before grasping it tighter in his hands.

Those hands which looked so marvelous and handsome, were heinous. They wielded Death, and for it, they were strong.

She shook her head, continuing to watch as he hauled the deer up single handedly draping it over his shoulder as if it were full of air instead of bone and cartilage. She frowned as the animal stared at her, its eyes cold in Death. Artemis sighed, shutting her eyes and _going._

It was as if she was in another world—her vision was brought to life by a multitude of colors as if they had never really been shut; but instead of the normal drab assortment and arrays of hues a heavenly glow furnished every single living substance, making them flare with a brilliant light like a dying star. They were all so beautiful...and in such beauty the deer and Rogir seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, thrumming a dull brown in color that was void of any radiance at all. She sighed as she opened her eyes blinking harshly as a small rain drop hit her nose, and then another.

With a harried expression that was directed at the sky she rose noiselessly from her spot, racing back to the sheltered brush that had come to be her home.

Artemis sniffed miserably as she kept her gaze steady upon her feet not willing to look even remotely in the direction of the cave, which puffed great plumes of pleasant smelling smoke and emitted a pleasing glow which was hardly visible through the thick canopy of trees.

Night was on its way but even without it the darkness was complete as the rain continued to come, soaking her through to the bones and creating a small muddy puddle at the base of her hollow.

Tiredly she leaned over the massing water, cupping her hands and drinking from it. It was foul and she gagged sputtering on it before it passed down her throat. That was enough of that.

Bringing her forefinger to her head her eyes shut, and again she was in that special place; the likes of which she had discovered yesterday through a dream. Her gaze turned to the cave but he was still within its form. And that was all that she knew.

The sound of rustling brought Artemis to an abrupt alertness as her eyes snapped open and her eyes groped the darkness for the intruder. There was a pause, and then it came again, a defendant scrabbling outside of her brush and then a low threatening growl.

Her insides froze as a snout struck through a small opening, yanking itself back as the very sticks that had cut her repeatedly ran across its nose. It yelped shortly and then…it stopped. The forest fell silent once more and Artemis went completely cold as the dirt curled in her hands.

Its feet again appeared at the opening as it began digging, nose diving back down to try and snap at her ankle. Artemis cried out as she recognized its tiny daggers and the cold tawny eyes, hastily withdrawing from the edge. In the distance she heard a howl; and she knew that she was not dealing with merely one wolf but a whole pack of them.

Drool dribbled down its mouth and sprayed across her feet as it began digging more feverishly and face hardening, Artemis lashed out at it sending it hurling back as her foot met its jaw. She could hear its whines and the scrabbling of the leaves as it scurried back.

Incisors closed momentarily on the very nape of her, as the wolf leapt forth through the back of the brush before she jumped forward tearing the flesh from its grasp. Twigs snapped and were sent flying in every direction as it growled sending its snout delving further. Another appeared in the front and she could hear now the unmistakable noise of multiple dogs, circling her.

Another pair ran straight onto the brush, stalling just before they collided with the deadly sticks, but their limbs struck out and thrashed against the protective layering that was nearly completely ripped apart.

Artemis huddled helplessly in the middle, watching as the dogs continued their onslaught knowing well that they would be at her in a matter of minutes if not seconds and then, she would be no more than mince meat.

The first one that she recognized by the blood that coated its nose from her kick, nipped at one last piece of twig; and then its head was completely in, its body soon following. She let another wild kick fly at it but it pulled back its lip, as if mockingly, before sinking its teeth into her ankle.

"Rogir!" Artemis cried as it began dragging her, and suddenly its pulling increased at a horrible pace but amazingly it dropped her; but kept going backwards. As if something was pulling _it. _Frenzied sharp yelps vibrated through her as darkness flooded her vision and for a moment she thought she had fainted, until she was seized up by the waist and clenched tightly to a warm substance; the brush completely exploding as the darkness burst through its surface.

Immediately her eyes caught the frantic glances of at least ten wolves that glared at her hungrily, halted from action by their new combatant whose fog eyes were far fiercer. Her hands clenched and took in Kerrigor's smoky skin as she pressed herself to him. He hesitated for a moment, and his wrath almost diminished at her touch before he ripped her from him, causing her to grasp for him frantically until she was shoved into a tree. Deftly she wrapped her arms about its thick branch.

By the time her attention was back on Kerrigor, one wolf was already dead, and its body thrown away. Another was quickly cut down as a long talon extended from his finger halving one as it made for him. Then he turned his head, rotating completely around to rip its lower jaw from its mouth. Artemis flinched but continued to watch the gore that ensued as Kerrigor roared, lunging at the rest of the wolves as they began to scatter.

They whimpered, trying to flee but he caught them as he leapt forward; thrusting two onto a nearby log that skewered them completely as they fell upon its sharp shattered end. With a leap he began entwining himself around the rest in his thick black mass. They were consumed…gone as if they had been swept from the Earth.

Kerrigor slowly rose, remaining silent as he continued to stand there with a blank expression on his face. Artemis realized after a moment that he was digesting.

A minute passed and finally he stirred, head bobbing to her as his form began shrinking, becoming more defined. The mud that had coated the bottom of her bush began rising up before him, covering him in thick layers. Artemis blinked and then—he was there; the man, instead of the Dead king.

"Artemis," his voice was cool and collective; charming, eloquent and much…much more. Artemis secretly craved to hear him speak again.

"Rogir?" She whispered back and his eyes glistened lovingly, but he remained standing where he was. "Rogir," she licked her lips trying to find words. Why wouldn't he help her? She felt her limbs cramp and she knew she could not move herself from the tree. She was paralyzed in fear.

"Help me…" her voice nearly died, but it held just long enough for her to disclose to him her wish. He eyed her cautiously as if hesitant to take her in his arms, hesitant for her fear of him but Artemis knew with a grip of chilling reality, that she wanted to be his.

Her eyes widened to stare at him, and at last he made for her, faltering as his hand brushed against hers before tightly gripping it, taking her waist and pulling her into him. Carefully she wrapped her arms around his neck wincing in the pain of doing so and curled into his arms. His hand made its way to her neck and pulled away in a bloodied mass, frowning down at her and asking something…his voice fading away as darkness took her.

_The reservoir was thrumming with the energy of the charter that radiated off the stones before her. With a grim look Artemis paced beside the granite slabs, glancing back at the prisoners and watching as the two princesses were grasped roughly by the three necromancers who held shining daggers to their throats. The girls eyed her helplessly but she only smiled at them, and continued her pacing. The long robes that adorned her body rolled along her feet as she treaded across the wide barge, the thick fabric hiding her face conceivably well while limiting her eyesight. But even with it tumbling across her features she could see the dim light that floated towards them, signaling Rogir's advance. _

_Artemis met the men's glances as they flashed to her, and the last fleeting glances of the women whose lives were ended seconds later as their blood spilled across the chartered stones. A sickening crack went rippling down the stones front that wrenched the granite in half but Artemis' thoughts were torn from the stones as a ferment roar let loose through the cavern and she felt a jolt as the two men's life forces, those of Kerrigor's minions, were snuffed out. _

_Rogir was already in the water, wading towards her with the golden goblet held out before him. He smiled at her dashingly, triumph evident in his clear blue eyes. He drew further away from the boat, where one last man stood alive, having murdered the others. He watched Rogir's escape, before insanity spurred him into action. In the blink of an eye the sword at his side was torn from the belt, the blade being hurled halfway across the reservoir to stick into Rogir's own chest. _

_His shrill screech sent Artemis back, bewilderment in her eyes at her love's pain as he continued to let loose a torrent of wails. She meant to step towards him, but she could feel him warding her off in her mind; through the intimate and mystifying bond they both claimed. _

_So she remained in her place, the necromancers crowding beside her in an almost confused way. She ignored them. _

_Rogir turned back to face the man, Roland, holding the cup aloft. "You may tear this body. Rip it like some poor-made costume. But I cannot die."_

_He made to take him then, but a great flash erupted forth into the reservoir blinding all onlookers and then a man, who in all appearance seemed to be another necromancer stepped forth, bell bandoliers hanging off of him. _

"_Abhorsen," Rogir hissed, the cup dropping to spill its contents into the chilling waters but even as the word left his dried cracking lips they were drowned out by Roland's furious blast as he lunged forward, charging the Abhorsen instead. Rogir laughed, turning back to Artemis. _

"_My fool of a brother has lent us our escape. Let us flee, and wait till one of them lies dead. Then we shall spill the survivor's_ _blood. Come," Rogir waded over to Artemis, taking her hand in his as he pushed her along towards the exit. _

_They ascended the stairs quickly with the necromancers following suit. The noise of war greeted them, the scene emanating the very essence of battle, a horrible smell of blood and urine wafting about them. The necromancers immediately left. _

_Rogir turned to her. "My sword?" She nodded, grasping its hilt in her pale hand and he smiled still more, dragging her into the battlefield. "This," he hissed in delight as he surveyed the field. "Is our kingdom; all that stretches from these grounds and beyond, ours…and all the power that goes along with it."_

_Rogir laughed, his voice creaking like a old, unused door as a small squadron of men made their way over to him. He lunged forward, ripping them to pieces even as his false body was discarded; his black form coming forth. He crowed as he sucked their life forces, sucking them as dry as a husk. _

_Artemis soon joined the fray, cutting down men where they stood with the dark sword. Some of them were fellow students that she had known and they gawked at her briefly, before their souls fell into Death to be awakened seconds later in Life as a sharp whistle fell from her lips. _

_But she hardly needed to whistle them up for the rift between Life and Death was gone and Dead creatures flocked to the spot, taking up bodies of their own, hundreds by the minute. _

_Artemis whirled, hacking at a man who'd stealthily snuck up on her, his sword going for her throat. Artemis scowled at him, her eyes widening as the sinew was ripped and his head rolled from his shoulders; his body falling shortly after. But, it was not the gory mess that sent Artemis spinning around in fear, but the fact that the man had already been Dead. _

"_Abhorsen!" Artemis cried out and she could feel Rogir's eyes fall on her as he recognized her voice; and the name. Not a second later the man emerged from the surrounding mist, his face hardened with sorrow. _

_Artemis froze at the sight of the bells knowing that Rogir was much too far away to save her. Abhorsen swung them, twirling his wrist as he hit the shimmering bell, letting loose a torrent of sound that flooded her mind. _Saraneth the binder _clutched her and fought her down, stealing the free will from her. Artemis screeched, withering on the spot as she lashed back at her invisible foe; but again its sound rang out and this time she was unable to resist its call. The strange bell heralded a command bidding her forth, and she lurched forward, nimbly avoiding Rogir's black form as he tried to detain her. She raced ahead and Kerrigor roared, chasing her._

_She could barely keep in front of him but she managed, finding herself feet from the Abhorsen who rang the second bell that he had pulled from the bandolier; _Ranna. _She could feel her eyes slink shut, even as she saw Rogir leap over her to land nearly on top of the Abhorsen. But the last thing she saw, before she lost complete consciousness was the lady in red who stood beside Rogir; her eyes stained with unkempt tears. _

* * *

Authors Note: This is where the story gets a little weird, but I still like it :D and hopefully it's not too weird and confusing. Thanks for reading, digital cookies for those who review! .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

Antigone shivered. Where had this chill suddenly come from? There was no wind to provoke it. She looked around for the source but a moment later it was gone so she simply shrugged it off and moved on.

Night was closing in as Antigone reached her home on the hill. Mama and Papa were in the kitchen, and little Astyanax was tucked away in his bed dreaming of caterpillars, and puppies, and whatever else managed to creep into his sweet little head. She stabled Fuzen quietly and went to knock on the front door. The old kingdom was not safe anymore and citizens knew to keep their doors bolted tight after dark. Two wrinkled eyes appeared in the window and a moment later the door was unlatched and Antigone was pulled into the thick arms of her father's embrace.

"Where've you been off to this late at night?" Her mother shrieked frightfully, pulling her into the kitchen.

"There was a gypsy show in Belisaere..." Antigone lied. Those were rare and when they came around, the streets were packed and crowded with eager ears. Entertainment was a rarity in these parts.

Still, her mother frowned slightly, but let up on her concern. "Come child, have something to eat. I'll not have you going unfed like those rascals of Charmateine's. Nothing but skin and bones they are and look what she gets for it? Scoundrels! They'd steal a meal off the late Abhorsen himself, if they could manage it without a beating. Sit, sit. There's a good girl." The woman coaxed, leading Antigone to the table.

"Now let's hear about this gypsy treat." Her father said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Antigone frowned. "Well...it all started with a sort of a...crash..."

Needless to say, the unlocked door went unnoticed in the spinning of this false tale.

It was the middle of the night when a racket started up in the kitchen. Antigone sat up groggily in bed at first mistaking it for her mum or Pa having a drink to help them sleep but Ma and Pa didn't scream without warrant. Antigone sprang out of bed, having the good sense to toss on her robe and fly toward the baby's room. She would not go to the kitchen. She knew Ma was dead and the horrible gurgling sounds and shouts from her father were not terribly reassuring. There was nothing to do for them, she thought, sobbing inwardly. Astyanax protested to being awakened at such an hour but she buried him in her robes and whispered soothing things as she snuck back into the hall. She could not hope to stay hidden for whatever creature had invaded would surely sniff her out. She could hear it down the way, slurping and hissing all at once. She only clutched Astyanax closer to her, begging him to be silent. Not one sound, please. She begged, but infants were not to be trusted with such things. "Want Mama!" He crowed, pulling at Antigone's shirt. "Mama!"

Then she saw it. Alerted by her toddler's cry the thing had appeared at the other end of the hall. It prowled toward her slowly with the confident air of a predator whose prey was carefully cornered with no where to go.

Antigone was backed against his back door shielding it from the creature's view. Anxiously she fiddled with the latch behind her back, holding the squalling baby in her other arm. The sight of the thing alarmed him and he only began to wail louder.

"Where's Mama?" He sobbed, burying his face in her robe to shield his eyes from the nightmarish creature. Finally she managed to undo the catch and the moment the Dead thing lunged for her she was out the back door and slamming it in its face. There was a satisfying thud as the thing smacked against the solid wooden door.

Still, she was not safe. Antigone hurtled down the steep slope toward the water. There was a small dingy tied up on the shore of the small tributary which ran straight to the Ratterlin at a crossing point no more than a mile down. Antigone thrust herself into the boat, holding Astyanax to her chest, and ripped Abhorsen's necklace from her neck. How had she made it extend before? She thought frantically. The thing was out of the house now, galloping down the slope. Finally the memory of a sharp pain sent her into action, and she pricked her index finger with the very tip of the sword. Her arm extended just as the creature arrived, and she thrust the charter bound sword through its skull, twisting it violently before pulling the weapon out and slicing the docking rope. They were off the shore in a moment's time, cringing and weeping, and holding onto each other as the creature's agonized shrieks melted away into the distance.

Antigone sprang into action, hauling Astyanax to the center of the boat. "We're going to play pirates now." She explained when he began to protest. "You're the captain, and I'm the first mate, and I'm going to help bring us safely to shore." She said, reassuring him. Then she covered him with her father's heavy raincoat, convincing him that it was all some crucial part of her game and told him to hold tight to the side of the boat. Then she reached for the anchor. They were coming up on the canal fast...she'd only have one chance. If she could manage to hook it on one of the trees perhaps it would swing their boat around into the channel or at least halt their progression down the river. Hefting it over her shoulder, she heaved the anchor, flinging it as far as she could manage and it fell short. The anchor landed on the bank and did not catch. It was immediately pulled back into the water as the boat raced down. Antigone simply stood, staring as her life's chance went speeding by, the wind whipping through her hair.

Dimly she sat down and Astyanax crawled over to her. "What wrong Aneegi? Game over? Silly man." He said, full of concern. Antigone smiled slightly, gathering him into her arms. "Nothing, Ast." She said slowly, closing her eyes. She savored the feeling of the wind on her face and the water splashing from over the boat the sunlight on her face.

Suddenly the boat jerked to a stop casting Antigone off her balance. She fell off her seat colliding with a box of fishing lures. There was an excruciating pain and then nothing.

Antigone awoke in a soft feather bed feeling as if she'd been flung off a cliff. Moaning and rubbing her sore head she sat up. Had she hit her head? The last thing she remembered was the waterfall where was Astyanax! She thought frantically. Where was she? She leapt out of bed ignoring her stiff muscles and stumbled toward the door only to collide with a cool surface. Antigone screamed wrenching her hand out of the sending's stomach with a horrified gasp. It felt so unnatural...The sending stopped her before she could make a run for it, shoving her back into a small basin. Antigone yelped as it started pulling at her clothes. They played a strange game of tug-o-war for a while before the sending became so frustrated that it simply turned on the water, spraying hot sulfur water onto Antigone's back. Drenched in sopping clothes, Antigone finally escaped the sending's grabbing hands and made for the door nearly tripping over a small white cat. It mewed, leaping to the side and causing her to stumble for fear of hitting it.

"Will you stop bumbling around? You almost stepped on my tail!" It scoffed, surprising her even more.

"What is this place?" She nearly yelled at the thing. The little cat grinned, showing shiny white dagger-like teeth.

"This is the Abhorsen's house."

"And my brother?"

"Sleeping."

"And you?" She questioned finally, noting the marks of danger and warning on his collar.

"Safe."

* * *

The air was musty and gray; smoke clouding her vision. Artemis blinked, eyes sliding open as if for the first time. A distinct pain racked her forehead and she winced as she attempted to move. With a soft searching movement her hand swept forth to the back of her neck, finding a sick coating of dry blood.

"Awake?"

Artemis' froze momentarily, memory returning to her. She was with her dark lover, yes. Visions of the reservoir flooded her, and with a pained look she frowned, just trying to remain conscious.

That day in the reservoir had been Kerrigor's downfall, more than two hundred years ago. Faintly, lost in her world of memories something slight brushed her thoughts; red fabric as smooth as silk. The lady in red.

Kerrigor stooped over her, eyeing her with slight distaste and Artemis wondered, if not for a first time, whether he was able to read her thoughts. He was still in his human form but his features were no longer soft. He sneered at her viciously.

Slowly he turned from her, a sneer still plastered to his face as his hands groped blindly at the ground. Second later, he pulled forth a water flask and offered it to her.

She accepted it, only half thinking of the thirst that had tortured her for days. Her mind was in the past and what lay with it. She could not remember much, only what the dream had shown her and small snatches of other more random memories. Not enough to satisfy her curiosity. Not enough to know the lady's identity.

When she had half-drowned herself with the contents of the flask, she was forced to eat a decent amount of venison which Kerrigor passed to her carefully, as if thinking her too weak to hold even the lightest of things. Artemis took it, trembling slightly at the weight of the rock platter. Perhaps she was too weak.

With a dismissive look at her and without another word Kerrigor faded into the shadows, vanishing completely despite his pale iridescent skin. Artemis frowned for a moment, wondering what had gotten in to him. Again her mind strayed to her dream and memory, remembering the cold and cruel manner in which she had acted.

By the time he returned the venison was gone, along with more of the water. Artemis watched him cautiously as he approached her, a small amount of fear still present in her despite her new knowledge of the past.

"Tell me what you remember," he hissed, perching himself far from her. His eyes were harsh and cold, and she shivered as she stared into their depths.

When she did not respond he made towards her, his movements quick and unyielding as he grasped her wrist in his hand. "Now," he spat, though at her frightened stare his eyes became a little less harsh, and he released her.

He hissed through his teeth, turning away. His eyes reflected something far deeper than rage but she could not place it, being inept at reading him.

"I saw her on your mind," his whisper was far more chilling than any stare. She did not need to ask who she was.

Faintly, she told him what she recalled, depicting her vivid dream and noting his mortified expression when she finally mentioned the lady in red.

"Do you remember her?"

Artemis shook her head, gazing at him. She was not sure if she dared asked, but she found her lips were already moving. "Who was she?"

The words he had been about to utter fell from his mouth as he stared long and hard at her. Clear indecision was written on his features as the room went a deathly silent. His hands clenched and unclenched and his brow creased; but words he did not allow to leave his mouth.

Artemis wanted to shrink into her own shadow and hide from him but he eyed her then, his hand latching on to her wrist once more, but this time in a protective manner; even …possessive. He leaned down towards her but paused. "Go back to bed, love."

* * *

The dim light that made its way through the slits in the cavern's wall made Artemis frown. She sat motionless on her makeshift bed. Her head was still filled with pain, and the wound at the back of her neck was now a very grotesque scab.

She was alone, for Kerrigor had gone off alone while she slept. He had left the water flask near her, surprisingly refilled, and Artemis drank it sparingly as she thought to herself.

Another memory had come to her that night, filling her with a feeling of longing. She sighed as she shifted on her cot, suddenly uneasy. Slowly and inevitably her thoughts strayed back to the night before, which she found herself strangely unable to recall; it was all too foggy, as if someone had reached in and stolen her memories from her. An aura hung about her thoughts, willing her to forget until Artemis was almost certain someone tampered with her mind. Silently, she pushed the matter out of her head.

After another swig from the water flask she stood, legs seeming weak and frail. There was a long cut on one of her feet that had begun to swell painfully. Artemis scowled at the scathing gash, ignoring the pain. The wound slowed her down considerably, but still Artemis enjoyed exploring the caverns. The cool damp feel of the cave was much preferred to the hot sticky feel of the world outside. Her hand brushed against the cave wall, running along its coarse surface. She enjoyed the pleasurable coolness and let her mind wander as she led herself along.

Her legs were unable to hold her for long though and Artemis soon set herself down, turning to watch the fire that sat cozily in the center of the cave. Faintly she tried to remember if the fire had been there before, but soon dropped the matter, blaming her faulty memory. The fire crackled and she let it warm her fingers and toes, enjoying the fiery sensation. Her eyes began to droop, and she yawned.

She attempted to stay awake, shaking her head furtively but it seemed the flames had a magic of their own. The flames glistened in her eyes, making them seem red. Artemis' head bobbed forward as she was jerked awake and she sighed, looking to the far corner where her bed lay. It seemed so far now.

Artemis lurched awake several times as her head fell forward, and she frowned. With a compromise she shifted around the fire till she came to rest upon the back of a cave wall and leaning her head against it, allowed the fire to coax her slowly to sleep…

_The smell of smoke and sulfur was putrid and penetrating. Artemis coughed, shrinking back as great clouds of smoke rolled up beneath her. Her lungs filled with the horrid substance and she coughed even harsher, blood coming forth as she tried to tear herself from the spot, but her feet were held. Her eyes rolled back in her head momentarily in her fright and she tore fruitlessly at her bound legs, an abhorrently sweet substance sticking them fast to the ground. _

_Thunder crackled above, sending shivers down her spine. She could smell the rain, feeling it in her mouth like a bitter rock. Another crackle, and then the sky lit; before it opened. The rain let loose in a torrent, so harsh it pounded Artemis' skin leaving it raw and red. She gasped, but still she could not move. _

_The sky was beginning to become wilder; the smoke was spreading and adding to its fury. With rigid posture she blinked furiously at the droplets. Booming silence vibrated across the sky and suddenly the lightning died away and with it, the smoke. _

_Artemis stared dimly down at the ground as the smoke dissipated, revealing a pure sheet of black ice which stretched for miles in every direction, completely bare but for a single black and withered tree. _

_Weary eyes met the tree as she stared at it, wishing that she would be somewhere else. Faintly she pictured her bed in the hotel in Qyrre but forgot it quickly. Carefully she stepped forth, finding the mesh that had held her to have vanished with the smoke. The sky hissed as if knowing her plans of escape. She ran. The rain was coming down harder now; harder than Artemis knew possible. It battered down in an impregnable wall that blocked even her hands from her range of sight._

_Wind thrust her backwards, flinging her hair in disarray. _

_Yet a faint glimmer illuminated her vision, fluttering just out of reach. Dimly she hoped that this was not a trap, and reining in her feelings, she leapt after it. _

_When the light finally died away, she found herself near the tree. She felt like crying, and it was hard to tell if she was not already, for the rain coated her face in thick layers. Her fingers carefully extended, seeking out the smooth surface of the ebony tree. It felt strangely soft, and had a slight coating of fuzz like that of a peach. _

_Her face twisted and then her nails suck into its bark, ripping it clear off. Before her, against the hard ebony surface of the tree was the rainbow surface that lay beneath. It could be compared to a puddle with the sun reflecting in it; emitting many different colors. Tentatively her hand extended towards it but was snatched back with a sickening jolt as lightning struck, searing the edges of her flesh._

_The painful heat of the flames made her retreat further, watching despairingly as the rain completely died away leaving the fire to thrive and feast on the tree. Her last hope was burning, and there was nothing she could do. _

**Then a low, menacing growl grew up through the embers of the fire.**

_**Wolves? Artemis frowned, uncertain if she had heard true She stepped forward, glancing into the flames. Had she seen a pair of eyes? **_

_There it was again, unmistakable this time. Artemis froze, wondering if she should run. She shivered, but it did not lend its voice to her again. _

_Thoughtfully she waited, but nothing came and the flames merely continued to eat away at the tree, making it shrink. She licked her lips, stepping from foot to foot. _

_Suddenly…a single object fell from the tree, landing beside her feet before trying to roll away. With a quick movement Artemis brought her foot down on it and it ceased its movement, quivering for a second before submitting to her will. Cautiously she bent forward, fingers curling around the smooth wooden surface the same color as the ebony tree. _

_It was a flute._

_Curious, she thought as she brought it closer, letting her fingers run along its surface. It was hard, and smelt of burnt wood, strange markings coating it. It was almost impossible to stop the flute rising to her lips. _

_The melody began slowly, a pleasant sound that would delight all audiences. Artemis' fingers moved adeptly along the buttons, as if she had been born with it in her hand. Abruptly the tune changed, becoming faster paced and higher pitched. Her fingers became a blur, moving to the frenzied beat. A short whip like crackle resounded through the air, and sparks spurted forth. The pitch continued to climb as another crackle hissed through the night, and another. She began trilling, and then it came, bidden by flames. _

_Artemis blinked at the horror that she had released, but yet she felt proud. It hissed and spat as it came forth unbidden, flames dripping from its gray green flesh. _

"_Artemis._" Her eyes opened and she stared blankly at Kerrigor's harsh face, suddenly feeling the burn of the flames as they licked at her skin. Abruptly he tore her fingers from the fire, roaring slightly as if overcome by a bout of madness. He held her aloft for a moment, enraged and glaring at her. His hand was ice-cold as it tightened around her wrist and she gasped at the pain.

"Idiot," he breathed as his brow came down at an angle. With a fierce movement he tore off towards her small bed, letting her fall from his grasp.

Artemis landed with a harsh pain that coursed through her body and she cried out briefly, before quieting. His scrutinizing gaze was upon her once more, boring into her, and for a moment his image flickered. Artemis bit her lip wondering if she had imagined it in her pain.

As if sensing her urge to speak out, though she could not find words, he hissed. "Lie still, don't utter a single word."

A scowl lit her lips despite her fear, but his eyes narrowed and she remained silent, watching as he doused the flames with a wave of his hand, drowning her in darkness. She took a sharp intake of breath as he all but disappeared into the shadows once more.

He stepped closer, his pale features just discernible. "Do you think it wise to exert yourself _more_, little witch?"

"What do you mean?" Artemis blurted out before he could stop her. His face twisted in rage. "You are more foolish than I thought. You do not even _know._ How humorous. To think, I cared enough to save you."

Artemis frowned at his rage, as his image flickered again; and then she suddenly knew why. In the next instant he was a writhing shadow, his eyes a deep crypt.

He growled at her and she immediately shrank into her blankets. Then he was gone, his last words echoing eerily across the cavern. "Remember love, Free Magic heals no wounds."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **So here's another chapter! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed for this story! I really appreciate it. It's always nice to know that someone :D is reading this story. But now, on to the story!

Chapter 5:

The night was an eerie abyss that stretched on for miles in complete silence. Artemis glanced upward at the waning moon, though its light barely penetrated the cave's mouth. She craned her neck for a better look, wincing as the wound on her leg split open. The blood was hot on her skin, but more than anything it was a sad reminder of the night's event. She grimaced, and in that moment she felt emptier than any cave. Her eyes darted out, but she knew that Kerrigor was not there.

With a resigned air she let her head drop back, finding the feathery softness of the quilt a small comfort. Her mind was far from sleep though her exhaustion was complete and she hardly wondered how she had remained conscious during those hours.

Yet her craving to meet with Kerrigor filled her with restful energy and she waited, lying still as a corpse. Light was already filtering through the cave to brush her skin irritatingly and carefully she rolled away to escape its blistering assault.

Finding a place devoid of light, she remained there for the rest of day fighting off a fierce pain that had begun to blossom in her stomach. Sweat broke out across her forehead and she could feel the fever come, bringing her into a delusive state. The flickering embers that had eaten away at her flesh came vividly to her now and she could see Kerrigor pulling her away, always scowling.

Artemis gasped as something cool hit her face, sending her eyes flashing open as she sat up abruptly. She attempted to rise entirely but a ghostly hand pushed her back down. "Drink," he demanded coolly.

Her eyes flashed, but the fever that had consumed her for the last hours of the day dimmed her thoughts and sent a throbbing to her head. Artemis let her hand be taken by Kerrigor's as he pressed it into his lap, forcing the flask upon her. She drank from it but only because of his urgings. Each swallow set her throat a fire and the water seemed fowl.

When at last he brought the sloshing liquid back Artemis took in a sharp breath; studying his dark features. He seemed far more handsome in that moment than any other, perhaps for her feverish state. He steadied her and slowly she was brought to her feet, an aberrantly smooth object being pressed into her hand.

"Guard," he whispered and she was barely able to glimpse down at the wooden stick in her hand before he dealt her a withering blow. Fear arose in her as she stumbled back, barely dodging his next thrust. Her eyes widened and she wondered if he was not mad.

"Madness is a part of us all." He glared piercingly at her. "Come," she watched as he motioned her foreword with a flick of his wrist. She scowled, pushing away the pain that threatened to engulf her. He smiled, before frowning in ashen dislike once more.

Hatred twisted her features and with it a new found energy was bestowed upon her. She slipped forward stealthily, her movement releasing a startling amount of pain as her legs lit with fire. Kerrigor stared at her in bewilderment as she planted a smacking blow to his ribs and he hissed and sent his own weapon up to ward her off, but the amusement in his eyes was unmistakable.

She brought the weapon back, watching him for a moment before it shot forth again. He laughed but dodged it easily, slamming his full weight into her. She fell like a stone, colliding with the ground. Her eyes flickered with dots and the dark depths of her mind threatened to claim her. She growled, glaring up at his stiff self which stood like a figure stone.

Artemis faintly remembered him supporting her, lifting, and the soft swish of fabric before the darkness claimed her.

When she awoke again Artemis found herself, as usual, alone. She scowled but the effort left her feeling dizzy and so she subsided, letting herself remain frozen to the blankets. Her legs were a fury of pain and her head was like a thunder storm, desolate and unclear.

A groan sliced the still air before she could restrain it and she could only hope that Kerrigor had not heard her. She did not want him to return, not…now.

With some effort she rolled over, letting the light brush gently across her back. It was soothing warmth but it made her frown, for all its parallels to Kerrigor. How many times would she find herself waking in this cave in pain and lost? Her world was a waking nightmare.

Perhaps it was time to leave. She had been unwilling to days before, for some strange curiosity that had crept into her heart and a deeper darker desire that had lain dormant for countless years. But she knew she could suppress these now, if just long enough for her to escape.

Hesitantly she rose up, steadying herself with shaking hands. Pain erupted in her head and she shivered, again subduing the sickness that had risen in her. She could perhaps keep it at bay long enough to reach a settlement and if not, perhaps it was better to die trying.

"Where are you going?"

Her heart froze; its' palpitating dying away at his voice. He stepped out of the shadows, flinching as the light grazed his skin but standing tall regardless of it. His normally blue eyes were blazing red in all his vehement rage and he growled at her.

To the depths with him, she thought. It was enough of the fear, and the lonesomeness. The ice in her eyes spoke for the resentment that was threatening to spill over and fill her up. Finally, her shaking voice found words, as she half turned from him. "I am not your prisoner." She said determinedly. Her eyes flickered to him for a moment, before she reasserted herself.

"Indeed not," Kerrigor said his voice as smooth as a knife's edge. "Be on your way then, and let the wolves have you." His tone was harsh and unforgiving. He began to leave her.

"That's terrible to say." Artemis gasped behind him.

Kerrigor pivoted, halfway to into the depths of the cavern.

"You can hardly lay me to blame, love. It's you with suicide on your mind, going out there in such a condition." His eyes narrowed at her over his shoulder. "You can hardly walk." And the arrogance of his comment was like a blow. Artemis barred herself, emitting something like a snarl.

"You pompous, pigheaded-"

"There are not even words to describe, my dear," Kerrigor assured her with a hint of a menace in his half-smile.

"What are you then? You're a murderer, and I am the kitten to which you return to, as if to remind you of what you once were. I am a memory to you." She retaliated, breaking the confidence in his gaze. "And that," she hissed, "-is not love."

He was silent, fuming, and putting out a visible effort to restrain himself, but she continued on in her rage, heedless.

"I am as the lady in red." she prodded, stepping up to him. "And I am forgotten."

Kerrigor roared. He lunged forward, pinning Artemis against the wall savagely; and as she stared into his apocalyptical gaze, she realized a bit of the truth. "You're afraid of her." Artemis voiced faintly.

The grip of his hands bruised her arms, along with the prickle of sharp stones into her back. Artemis gasped, but before the stones could dig further into her flesh Kerrigor stepped back, looking steely.

"Well then," he spat frostily. "Be on your way. Die, for all I care."

"Perhaps I will," Artemis muttered, but it was only a half-whisper and held no commitment to it. Her hands she noticed now were bloodied from the stones, and slowly and carefully, as if unsure if he would allow her passage she slinked past him. She scowled at him as she passed, holding her head high. He only turned away.

She passed him by quickly and made for the mouth of the cave, bending low to make it through the treacherous tunnel. Faintly she remembered her first trip through these walls and her anger doubled.

The light of the sun was almost startling, Artemis stiffened at the unexpected and sudden change. She had known her eyes would be vulnerable but never had she thought—she had dwelled far too long in the darkness. Bracing herself, for the ground was wet and prone to be slippery; she crowded up over the small peak that rested just outside the cave. The forest was still and silent, a lone bird making its wild call.

Artemis kept her eyes directed away from the cave and stepped forward, focusing on making herself walk completely straight. All the while the pain was being pushed back—bottling up dangerously. She needed to avoid it though, there was no other way.

This time, she made her way due West. Wind prickled the back of her neck and brought a soothing to her burns. She would do this, and prove him wrong. She would survive.

A dull thud was the only warning she got as the arrow whirled past her head, a scarce hair away, to land in the solid oak. Artemis let out a short gasp before another came from different direction, seeking entrance to her flesh.

Instinctively she dodged aside, her movements quick. Her mind groaned at the exertion.

"Come out lass, nothin' funny. Arms up." The voice was distinctly male. Artemis cursed, noting at least two men making their way through the underbrush before stalling. She knew she would not escape these men if they wanted her. But her life seemed suddenly unworthy of living, if she could not escape the bondage of infuriating men.

She growled, rage consuming her and flaring up once more. She knew she had little energy to spare but she refused to be taken _alive. _

"Never on this green Earth would I surrender so precariously to such a sadistic blood sucker. Your sorry face makes my dead uncle look pretty!" The man stiffened, clearly attempting to fend off the outrage that boiled within him but Artemis continued determinedly, as another arrow almost embedded itself in her ankle. Fear was making her brave. "Tell me- for I am curious now how this came to be-did you have an unfortunate accident with a wall, or were you just born that way?"

This time the man was unable to hold back an infuriated roar. "Wench, I'll make you pay!"

It was then that she heard another's laugh, which twinkled through the forest. "Men and their pride. Hold your position Torekk." The voice's owner was undoubtedly feminine, and carefully Artemis glanced back, staring in awe. Her bronze features were beautiful beyond compare; her hair a coppery brown that lit up the forest. Artemis watched her with a sinking heart, sensing a power within her that left her cowering

"Hold?" The man Torekk growled as he let his gaze fall from Artemis. "She killed Garrett; and you say hold? I have more sense of duty than that!"

"But no amount of wit," the woman stated to the man calmly, acting as if Artemis was not there. "We do not even know if she is the one."

"She must be," he spat viciously. "Who else would be living in these Charter-cursed woods? Look at her too—she's obviously been here a while!"

The woman's face twisted into a painfully sweet smile. Artemis flinched, retreating a step more. "Fine then, have it your way. But—Do. Not. Kill. She will be useful for questioning, at the very least." Artemis did not like the implication that she would serve multiple purposes.

The man cackled and his face twisted grotesquely and Artemis knew then she had to leave—and now. She began to sprint; imagining herself running over the lustrous hills when she stopped, sensing something far more deadly than arrows.

"Ah, the wench knows." The man laughed. "It won't make any difference."

Artemis ignored him, thinking, but his words seemed true enough. She was trapped now. If she went forward, or in any other direction but directly back—she would be succumb by a magic-induced slumber and charter knew what else. She could feel the charter on the air and scowled at it wishing, that now of any time, she would have been blessed with such a gift.

So which was better? Slumber or pain? Artemis frowned bitterly knowing that if she had stayed within the cave, even if just till dark, she would have avoided such trouble.

The thought of Kerrigor and her desperate need for an escape gave her the idea.

When she had been nearly torn to death by wolves, he had come, called to his name. But it was not the spoken word that had drawn him, but the thought. She had begun to suspect his ability to read her, and her dream…he had known then too.

Obviously they shared an intimate bond, which allowed him into the depths of her mind. If she thought of him, would he come?

Deciding that even a rescue from him would better than what lay before her, Artemis concentrated. _Rogir. _

She had no idea if he had heard her.

Slowly she let her attention fall back to the man, who was yards from her. "Don't seem so tough now," he rumbled mockingly, notching an arrow to his bow. The woman was behind him, drawing rope forth.

"Don't harm her," she reminded and the clear apprehension in her voice made Artemis uneasy. The man merely grinned, his voice husky. "Perhaps if you come over here, nice and easy, I'll be gentle with ya."

Artemis stiffened, but let her shoulder slump forward in mock exasperation. "Don't shoot me, I'll come."

The man looked startled at the ease in which she had surrendered but she came forth without further urgings, letting the stiffness in her muscles fall away from her. The man eyed her warily but she smiled at him.

"Up close, you're much more intimidating then I expected." She could see him give a sly glance back at the lady. Artemis smiled cryptically, letting her eyelashes flutter as she kept the man between her and the women.

Already his bow had dropped.

Swifter than either of them could contemplate she leapt forth, delivering a nasty blow to the man's nose. Hand made contact with bone and the audible crack was evidence of the force. Artemis leapt forward, taking up his bow, and barring it in front of her. When finally the man gathered his bearings, she was ready. With a quick thrust, the bow snapped sideways and caught the man in the ribs, throwing him back.

Determinedly she ignored cramps plucking at her muscles, and set herself for another attack. But this time the bow did not meet its mark, and instead, a thick hand closed around its width and wrenched it from her grasp.

Again she screamed with pain as he seized her neck, pulling her up to her toes, tearing the sensitive layer of skin at her nape. Blood streamed down her neck, and the struggle for air was nearly overwhelming. Artemis gasped and struggled, pulling fitfully at his wrist.

The man turned back to his companion, who was watching from a distance with some manner of disgust, as if looking to ask 'what next'? But Artemis answered the question for him.

Desperately, she lifted her knee into his stomach, startling him enough to weaken his grasp as she twisted away. Artemis stumbled backward into a tree, clenching her teeth against the pain. Her neck and hands were bleeding freely to accompany the innumerable bruises that coated her body.

It was more then she could do just to hold herself upright, as the man's blade aimed itself at her neck.

Fortunately, it was his companion's cool voice that came next. "She was not to be harmed Torekk. Put your toy away." she said blisteringly, wheedling the knife from him.

"I'm not finished." He howled in his rage, but she managed nonetheless.

"You've done enough, you fool. It will be your neck, not mine, if she's dead. We must bring her to the elder." She determined softly. And Artemis suffered quite a jolt as she was pulled from the tree, and made to stumble after them. Torekk had her arm in a suffocating grip, unrelenting, and the woman made a fast pace ahead.

Artemis was jerked all over as her knees buckled and were pulled upright again. She had nearly accepted death when a warm nudging entered her mind. It demanded its entrance, but with a gentle and prodding touch. Artemis managed a frown, wondering at the sensation, but she was soon tugged straight back into reality. She was hurt, bleeding and weak, what did it matter what the prodding was? She would be dead soon either way.

Succumbing to the probe, she sighed, letting her shield down. It had been her mental escape from the pain, storing it dangerously away behind the colossal walls of the mind. It was like a small explosion as the warmth wormed its way into her mind, seeking out her pain. In an instant it was absorbed, enveloped and consumed. It was gone.

Artemis smiled at the sudden relief, but it seemed this intruder was not finished. In an instant, the probe turned into her, sinking itself deep into her mind. Her mouth moved to let out a scream, fading without debut as her mouth snapped shut, and tenaciously, remained so. She grinned halfway, stopping in her tracks. Torekk turned with a snarl as her eyes flickered up to his.

Then her mouth did open, but the creaking timbre of the voice was not her own. It was damp, underused, as if her vocal chords had rotted with time

"You do not seek Death..."

Torekk clamped a hand over her mouth, wide eyed. "Shut up, be quiet."

She laughed, cackling insanely beneath his hand. He let go.

"...But Death seeks you." The voice lingered, a deadly contrast to her even brown eyes. Within, Artemis struggled against herself, but the soft tendril of warmth constrained her, and so she was reduced to watch her body become a puppet. Torekk was eyeing the woman shiftily, and both looked back to Artemis as her merciless gaze swept over them. She steadied herself on her feet then, glaring madly.

"I come," hissed the voice. Then, her body was her own again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Immediately a rustling began in the nearby underbrush and Artemis spun around, even as the man Torekk stepped back. A dry chuckle burst through the brush, but nothing was visible in the darkness. Birds began calling out in wild chirps and wolves howled madly, their voices far too close for comfort; raising the hair on the trio's necks as they stood stunned in the clearing. Artemis frowned, but the voice in her mind reassured her and she did not run, though the urge to flee was strong; fear almost overriding the persuasive othermind in her. But a part of her was unafraid and unwilling to flee and so she obeyed, stepping from foot to foot like a frightened horse and staring into the depths of the forest helplessly.

"What are you doing?" Torekk growled, but his growl was empty of threat as his eyes dashed around the forest. The woman was coming to his side now, looking dismayed. "You idiot, she's playing with our minds. There's nothing there. Grab her before she gets away!"

The man looked doubtful at the women's suggestion that all of this was merely a parlor trick and did not move forward. He glowered at her, growling. "I'm not risking my life on account of you. You go get her. There is evil in these woods…"

"Evil!" The woman spat at the word, her face twisting and becoming ugly from the anger on it. The woman's gaze switched to her query and Artemis felt suddenly heavy-laden, as if the women's look had thrust an extra hundred pounds on her. "Worthless man, I will get her _myself._" The women pulled forth the rope that had gone unused before, stepping forward menacingly.

Artemis blanched at the horrid look on the women's face, the sheer rage that filled her. She was mad, Artemis knew.

"I know you're a necromancer." The woman spat the word, her eyes becoming a glaze of pain and hatred. "I know of your powers, of _this." _She motioned at the woods. She stopped for a moment surveying her with a predatory gaze, one that knew its prey has no where to go. "You're weak—and you'll make a perfect specimen. Dead or alive."

She stopped then, a swift shadow descending across her figure before slipping away into the forest. Artemis blinked, gasping. The man Torekk did not understand. "Androsta?"

Artemis looked away just as the women's upper half slid from her torso, before collapsing altogether in a bloodied, gory heap. The man blinked, stunned beyond action before a mad howl erupted from him. The wind suddenly burst through the clearing, lashing against her face. Then she felt him slam into her, tugging at her hair and dragging her up by it.

"You'll die for this," he whispered but then, a single figure stepped from the forest.

The man turned, but rage had made him incautious and short. "Who are you?" he snapped as he surveyed the man, keeping Artemis in his grip. Artemis' groaned, being held aloft by only her hair. Somehow, she found the strength to turn to the man, and her eyes lit with recognition. Kerrigor stood, hands kept secretly behind his back as he stared them down. His eyes glimmered wickedly and his face was set in a delicate smile, his hair whipping about slightly at the wind that was now almost completely diminished. His lips curled back, and Artemis stared at the fangs that they revealed.

"A man, a beast. Take your pick."

It seemed that Torekk had noticed the fangs as well now and was becoming more doubtful. But he laughed, eying this much shorter and less muscled man arrogantly. He seemed not at all disheartened by the canines Rogir bore. "You a noble then?" He laughed at his own joke and Rogir smiled as well. Then Torekk snorted, the smile falling from him. "What would you be doing out here?" Torekk growled, finally lowering Artemis to the ground. Rogir shook his head, looking around the clearing curiously, eyes coming to rest on the ladies body with interest before flashing back to the man.

"A bit of business, as it will."

Torekk's eyes narrowed, rethinking his first impression of the man. "What sort of business?"

"Personal." Rogir answered, in all the manner of a courtier. "I've come to collect." Torekk could not grasp the idea and glowered at him, watching as Rogir made his way forward. Torekk stiffened, reaching for his sword.

"Collect what?"

Rogir cocked his head up at him, grinning. The daylight struck his features and his face lit up palely, eyes glowing vibrantly red.

"Souls." With a quick thrust Rogir's hand struck out, grasping the man one-handedly and raising him off the ground. Artemis backed away, watching as the man's eyes bulged as Rogir cackled, holding him higher still.

"She is mine, so remember," Rogir hissed as his other hand reached up for the man's chin, clenching it solemnly. "For Death does not _share._" With a fierce twist he jerked the man's head back at an odd angle, before letting him fall into a limp heap.

There was silence then that stretched and extended throughout the whole forest. Even the wind was gone, and with it all other forest ambiences. Rogir stood, towering over the man's body for a long while as if he too were dead. Artemis watched him wearily; glad, not for a second time that he had come to her aid. But she couldn't help but recall his last words, and wonder if this protector was worth the imprisonment.

His head slowly rotated, taking her in. His eyes flashed dangerously. "I do not keep you."

Artemis shied away, forgetting that he was able to read her thoughts. Instinctively her mind sought to put up a protective wall, to block him from her…But he only tightened his grip.

Artemis glared, letting her mind loose. He was watching her carefully, and she could feel him delving through her thoughts, taking snatches of her memories and absorbing them. His eyes took on a dull sheen as he did this, but when she shifted her weight to reposition her damaged foot his eyes immediately cleared, focusing back on her.

Then he rose unexpectedly, walking towards her slowly and deliberately. Then, even more unexpectedly, he knelt before her, taking her hand in his before placing a soft feathery kiss on her knuckles. Artemis stared, finding little energy to do anything else.

Their eyes met, and he seemed almost afraid of her. In fact, he was. She could feel it blossoming within him, a strange befuddling feeling…

_A feeling…_

Rogir shook his head and pulled back, and her connection with him was lost. Oh, she could still feel him within _her_ mind, much like a serrated knife, but she could not see into his.

He seemed to have regained composure by this point, and was staring at her fixatedly. She returned his gaze, looking suddenly hurt. "Why do you hate me?" Her whisper broke the silence between them and Rogir cocked a single dark eyebrow at her.

"Because, love. You make me…feel."

"I don't understand."

He sighed and looked up at the sky, glaring at the sun. "Didn't you wonder why you were drawn to me, so many days ago? Why, you came and how you came…"

"I was led through my dreams by…a voice. Not a voice quite…no, you didn't make yourself that conspicuous. But a strange force guided me here. That was you…"

"Yes." He answered shortly, waving aside anything else she might have added. "But how?" He looked downcast at this.

"I don't…know." And she didn't. She had no notion on how he had come to possess such powers, how she too, seemed to possess them…Necromancy perhaps. Her thoughts strayed to the women whose body was strewn in the woods only meters away. She shivered.

She felt a flicker of compassion within him, and then something like surprise. He shifted, letting his hand stray to his hair which he combed through in habit. He seemed to be thinking carefully about his words. "You hold many ties to me. Our love was one, but that is not what brought you here. A darker, more sinister device saw you here, though maybe not so sinister." He paused, making the suspense palpable. Artemis fidgeted, waiting expectedly. This could be the answer she had waited for…for so many nights.

"You hold within you, a part of me; my essence, if you like. You hold my earthly soul, and with it my rattling emotions. Even a bit of…Death." He waited for her response but when he got none he went on. "I love you, and that is what plagues me with biting infliction. With you here, I cannot think like myself. Or perhaps, not like Kerrigor."

"That's why you were so cold to me." Kerrigor nodded in confirmation.

Artemis looked suddenly brighter, though only slightly. "What does this mean?"

He looked sad at her words and half shrugged. "I cannot deny our love, and in that lays the problem. I cannot keep you by my side, when I must battle the Abhorsen. You must go, until I am finished."

Artemis frowned at him. But he was smiling now, brimming with hope. "Then, it will not matter."

But a sudden fear rose up within her. She felt, though she would not admit it, that she didn't want to be separated from him. Her eyes hardened and he looked taken a back at her gaze. "Why should I go hide and wait for your return? I did not do so in my dream which is nothing but, for in reality I know it as a memory of countless years past. You took me then."

He frowned. "Then, you were not confused. Then, you would follow my orders and then…you killed without question. Could you bring yourself to kill again? I know how you shuddered at the body of the women. What would you have me do, when we go into battle? Let you die, because you could not defend yourself for your fear of Death." His voice had risen, but then he quieted himself.

"You were different then."

Artemis' eyes darkened, and he sighed thinking she had given in. But he was wrong. Her hand shot forth, suddenly latching onto his and he hissed in shock, nearly wrenching her from him completely.

She ignored his slight thrashing, gaze becoming as steely as his. "Then make me remember how to kill. Make me unafraid of Death."

His eyes flashed and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. He let his stiff shoulders fall forward and grasped her hand in his. "Would you learn?"

"Show me," was her only reply. He frowned, thinking for a moment before sighing. "My memories then…will become yours." She felt a sudden opening then, a path she knew must lead to his mind but she also felt, before she even entered, the hurt he felt. He didn't want to do this. He was afraid to show her certain memories. But once inside, he could not control which ones she saw.

With a slight nudge she was in, and his memories flooded her, consuming her in their embrace. She was not herself anymore, for she became one with Rogir, seeing what he saw and feeling what he felt. She saw his life, years flashing by in seconds and as he grew, his capacity for necromancy expanded. He first became interested in it at the age of twelve, when he had seen a rouge necromancer brought to the castle. He managed to kill one of the guards, and had almost dispatched another five. _That_ had been real power. Power so real and unbeatable…

Death came to him in the year of his manhood, and Artemis watched as the boy was torn to pieces, through Rogir's eyes. More proof of the power of free magic...and the Dead. But there was not only Death and magic. Artemis gasped as a hurricane of emotions blasted her, making her feel woozy with each. Love, strong and devoted, yet tainted. Betrayal and hurt that had left an infallible void in his heart, and then…more betrayal, but this had been dealt by his own hands…and hers. Artemis gasped, suddenly remembering.

She pulled back, shrinking into her own mind once more, the peace of it a relief.

She felt then, his mind again, pressing in on hers, though this time he waited for her to allow him entrance. She did, and he entered with a sweeping motion and she could feel his mental stare. _You saw. _He stated and she did not bother to answer him, when he already knew. He sighed.

_And?_

And…_I refuse to stay hidden. I will…help you. I love you._

He smiled at her and then their connection was broken and he grasped her, pulling her up to her feet, causing her to wince in pain. "You love me." He sounded enthusiastic about this, before he sobered up. "But, will you kill for love. For us. For me?"

"Yes."

"Let us see." He smiled then, bowing to her as his form twisted; and he became the black whirling mass of Kerrigor. Then he stood, extending his arm to her in what seemed a delicate way. She extended her own, feeling no longer frightened of him. He took it, and pulled her closer, twirling her briefly before she was lifted up and into his cradling arms.

His mouth split open, revealing an even darker shade of black, but he only laughed before he leapt forward, racing through the forest.

* * *

His strides took them quickly to the edge of the village, where they concealed themselves in the thickest set of bushes. The wind danced across her skin as Kerrigor eased her to the ground and she scrunched her face up in pain as her feet met the ground firmly. "I thought you took away the pain," she remarked idly, trying not to be too absorbed by the slithering ache that wormed its way into her mind, diluting her thoughts. He shook his head, which towered feet above hers.

"I told you love. Free magic is void of healing magic. I merely absorbed the pain you already had. But," He looked regrettably at her feet which her gaze followed as well, taking in the still scarred tissue and matted blood. "I can't receive your wounds."

This made her frown; for she had not noticed before that her wounds still had existed. This compromised her plan in proving to him of her capabilities. He grinned at her though and shook his head. "I will keep from you, for the most part, your pain. Do not fret on _that._ Here." There was the clink of metal and then the dark sword was presented to her. She took it numbly, hardly registering till now what her task had truly entailed. But she kept her gaze level, knowing that all the while he was watching her and gauging her. He would know her thoughts unless she kept them discreet enough, and even then he might know.

And then he was taking her again, his cool hand wrapping around her wrist, yet there was a biting pain to his caress that seared her momentarily before being quenched. In a flash, mud whipped up around him and what she expected to be Rogir was not. His eyes, ever blue, were the only ounce of him that remained Rogir, the rest of it was now another. Artemis felt her throat clench and she stopped dead, dreading what he had become. Maybe it had been some shrewd trick after all, to make her come easily.

But the man's eyes flashed back to hers, and he smiled like no other could. But still the man stared back at her, the man that she had witnessed die only moments ago, held tight within Kerrigor's vengeful grasp. Her shoulders sagged forward and she let the breath she had not known she had held loose, before letting her feet slide soundlessly across the ground. He watched her, bringing her to walk alongside him and he reached for her, drawing from seemingly thin air a cloak which he draped over her shoulder's, concealing the weapon. She didn't question it but walked with him, hand clenched between his as she pulled the hood up over her face.

The paved streets of the small village soon found their way under her feet and Artemis watched as the soft dirt curled before rising up in a cloud as they hurried on. Rogir's head shifted back and forth but he showed no sign of hesitation as he strode on. He went forward and she followed, forgetting the scorn she would have thought him leading her only a day ago. Even an hour ago. But she was no longer her old self, not completely and wholly, and soon she knew, she would be utterly lost to what she had once been.

Rogir became stiff, and slouched forward as his gait became more crooked and uneven. He lost his self-assured strut that she associated with him and as they went further into town, and more eyes fell upon them. Artemis began to sense uneasiness within him and a cold, strange, detachment from her. She tried to stop and pull back but he dragged her forth, and then they were in the center of town.

In front of them was a raised podium that jutted ugly and menacing from the ground, its wood rotten and torn as it spurted forth. Her eyes roved over the piece shakily and then she took notice of the man who stood stiff-legged on its platform. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to take him in, absorbing his figure like a pint of ale, without any of its warmth. But he kept his back to them until they were nearing the stairs and then he finally turned, short white turban causing dust to rise up off of the wood. He turned his crooked nose down at them, his clean-shaven jaw clenched in an almost unnatural way. Artemis sucked in a breath, staggering forward as the tinge of charter surprised her.

The man snorted, his eyes turning away from her to confront Rogir, who held her close now. But not at all protectively, his very stance was menacing and sent a wave of fear rushing over her. "So?" The man growled.

"This is the free-magic witch." Rogir responded, his tone obedient. She frowned, as the hood was torn from her head and her hair tugged forcibly away so that the man could study her face. His frown deepened and his brow creased, wrinkles spreading across his forehead. "She is very weak. And hurt."

Rogir shrugged innocently. "As she was."

Artemis doubted the man believed him, but he allowed the lie and nodded towards Rogir who brought her forth. It was then, that she took notice of the small stone and her blood ran cold. That was the true source of the charter she had felt, not the man. A charter stone carved from the bone of the earth and made to last a millennia and more. She began to shake and she felt warmth as Rogir's nails bit into her flesh.

Rogir pushed her forth towards the stone and she leaned back into his body, feeling the muscle beneath his shirt, as she stared wide-eyed. It was the only thing she could do to keep from touching the stone. Such vivid memories…

"She's afraid of it," the man laughed bemusedly, looking down at her. "A necromancer afraid of a charter stone; that holds I think, a bit of irony." He leaned down towards her and his gaze was harsh and uncaring. His hand reached slowly towards his side and then she saw the glitter of something metallic, and blanched as he brought forth a long, thin, knife. She squirmed in Rogir's grasp but he held her tighter. She tried to break into his mind but there was a cold dark barrier there that she could not breach. The fear was overriding, but then inside her something vicious rose. It burbled up through her throat giving rise to a vehement snarl.

With a quick fluid motion she broke one hand free of Rogir's grasp, using it to twist his wrist that held her other. He backed away in sudden pain, and she coiled away as he tried to catch her and leapt from his side; her fury turned to complete madness as she sprung in an animalistic way at the man. He let out a short yell, before she was on him wrestling him to the ground.

"Demon!" He cursed but she managed to pin him to the ground, holding him down by the neck as she strangled the life from him. Rogir was no longer interfering as he watched, eyes half lidded and hidden. The man began to gag as his life vanished and Artemis' grip tightened on the soft flesh of his neck, but she did not keep her weight fixed on his legs and a short kick sent her whirling back. He was up then, breathing harshly, knife back in his hand but she was too stunned by the unexpected attack to respond.

He thrust it forward and Artemis growled as the metal sliced open her side, and she felt the warm rushing liquid pool down her leg. The pain sent her reeling to her senses and she snapped up, bringing her own blade swishing forth. The man froze at its sight, staring in awe and in horror as it glistened like the darkest moon, reeking of broken charter. He stepped back and found his back against the stone.

And then, he was pinned to it; the sword going straight through him like a gaping rod. His eyes widened, his lips becoming coated in blood as he shuttered and died.

Artemis watched her kill soundlessly, pulling Мертвый.from his girth with an easy tug. Rogir stepped forth momentarily but she turned and glowered at him, body tense with anticipation. He merely smiled, sinking to his knees, his own eyes locked on hers.

"He's yours." He bowed his head in submission and remained where he was.

For a moment his words puzzled her, but she turned from him to stare once more at the man and the now broken charter stone, fissured down through its stone which slowly crumbled away.

Author's Note: So that's all I have edited thus far, so if you're interested in the story I highly recommend adding to story alerts, because I have no idea when I'll be adding anymore chapters.


End file.
